Whatever Happens
by Kakashi-Loving-Anime-Freak
Summary: A sequel to Whatever It Takes... Senior year has just started and a lot of things are going to happen... Can this be good for Naruto? How can he handle it? SasuNaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

_Whatever Happens..._

_Dedicated to: JessicA_

_Haku's Biffle_

_

* * *

  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… **

**Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Yay! It is the sequel! Yay!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter One: School's Back!

**Naruto's POV**

I'm back! Yeah! What's going on? Nothing? How was your summer? Still on it? Hm... Weird.

My summer turned out great! Well almost. Sasuke never called me while I was away in Hawaii. It was so sad.

I was all alone with Jiraiya and I couldn't even hear Sasuke's voice.

Tear.

Okay! I'm going to kick his ass. I got to go!

==Whatever Happens==

I was in the car with Jiraiya going to my school. I flipped open the visor and looked at my self in the tiny mirror.

"Ready for school?" Jiraiya asked.

Hell no!

"Of course."

I turned on the radio and a commercial was playing. Why the heck do they have those on radios anyway?

I pulled out my brush from my bag and started brushing my hair a little.

Jiraiya took a deep breath and let it out. That's when Hot N' Cold starting playing.

"O. M. G. I love this song!" I pretend my brush was a microphone and started singing along. "You change your mind. Like a girl changes clothes. Yeah you, PMS. Like a bitch. I would know." I looked at Jiraiya and began to serenade him. "And you always think. Always speak. Cryptically. I should know. That you're no good for me." I took a deep breath. "Cause you're hot then you're cold You're yes then you're no. You're in and you're out. You're up and you're down. You're wrong when it's right. It's black and it's white. We fight, we break up. We kiss, we make up."

"What the heck," Jiraiya said.

I looked at him. "What? I like this song!"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "Yeah..."

"Are you still mad at me?" I asked. "I'm sorry that you couldn't do your research in Hawaii because of me."

"Next time I'm going on vacation I'm leaving you with Sasuke."

I smiled. "Really?"

He thought about it. "No."

What the frick...

I cleared my throat. "You're hot then you're cold. You're yes then you're no. You're in and you're out. You're up and you're down," I sang. "Someone call Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" Jiraiya asked confused.

"Got a case of a love bi-polar. Stuck on a roller coaster. Can't get off this change your mind. Like a girl changes clo-" I stopped singing because Jiraiya shut off the radio. "Why did you do that?" I asked.

"We're here."

"Oh!"

Jiraiya parked the car and we got out.

"I got to go to the office. Later."

"Later."

I walked to my room and opened the door. I saw Shino looking at a container of flies. He looked at me as I closed the door and put my stuff down.

"Do I want to know what you're doing?" I asked him.

"Nope," He said.

"Okay." I walked up to him and hugged him.

"Naruto."

"Yes."

"What are you doing?"

"Hugging my friend."

He hugged me back then pushed me away. "Go hug Sasuke."

I looked at him. "Sasuke."

Shino looked at me weirdly. "Yeah..."

"That reminds me I have to kick his ass!"

"Okay?"

"Where is he?"

"In the lunch room eating breakfast."

I smiled. "Thanks! Later Shino!"

I ran out of the room and walked to the lunch room. I saw Kiba in the line for food. "Kiba!" I yelled.

He looked at me. "Naruto!"

I ran up to him and grabbed a plate. "We are finally seniors!"

"I know! This is going to be the best year ever!"

I grabbed milk and a little box of Fruit Loops and Frosted Flakes (I can't decide which one). Kiba got Apple Jacks.

We walked to our table. I sat down in front of Sasuke and Kiba sat next to me. Gaara was sitting next to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke," I smiled. (A/N: Totally forgot about Sasuke not calling him.)

"Hey," He smiled back.

"What about me?" Gaara asked.

"Hey Gaara," I said.

"Hey," Gaara replied.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked.

"Well," I said. "I can't decide which cereal to have."

Sasuke and Gaara looked at me weirdly. "Uh huh," they both said.

"It's really hard to choose between the two." I held up my two cereals.

"I like Frosted Flakes," Gaara said.

"I like Fruit Loops better," Sasuke said. "How is it hard?"

"I have to choose between sugary goodness," I said as I held the Frosted flakes higher. "Or fruit-a-licious." I held up the Fruit Loops higher. "Hard." I thought about it.

Gaara leaned across the table and smacked the Fruit Loops out of my hand it landed on the floor. "Oops," He said. "Oh well, Frosted Flakes is better."

"I was going to eat that one!"

Sasuke laughed.

Hey... Wait a minute!

"I have a bone to pick with you!" I pointed at Sasuke and he looked at me. "Why didn't you call me during the summer!?"

"I-"

"You what?"

"I thought you wanted some alone time..."

Alone time...

"What!" I screamed.

Why the heck would I want alone time away from him...

Would you want alone time if you were dating Sasuke? I wouldn't think so.

"Shh. Naruto keep your voice down," Gaara said.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said.

"That's not good enough," I said.

"Fine," Sasuke said while getting up and walking around the table to me. He sat on the side Kiba wasn't sitting on. He grabbed my chin and lean forward.

"No kissing in the lunch room," Someone said.

Sasuke looked at the person. "Kakashi. Let me kiss him or I'll tell them what I saw this morning."

Kakashi sighed. "Fine." He slowly walked away.

Sasuke looked back at me and kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back.

He pulled away and smiled. "Does that make it up?"

Hm...

"No. I'll need more of that."

Sasuke smiled and started to lean forward.

"Stop," Gaara said and Sasuke moved away from me. "Someone might see you."

"Hey," Kiba said and we looked at him.

"What happened with Kakashi this morning?"

Sasuke shrugged and said, "Nothing much really... Just him and Iruka... you know..."

"Oh my god," I said.

"Um... I don't get it." Kiba yelled.

"They were having sex," Gaara told him and Kiba's mouth dropped.

"Don't tell," Sasuke said.

"Who was seme?" Gaara asked.

"Kakashi... It was sick... I really don't want to see that again," Sasuke said.

"Poor Sasuke," I said and he nodded.

"Wait," Kiba said. "What does seme mean?"

What?! Oh my god!

We laughed. "Do you know what an uke is?" Gaara asked.

"No," Kiba said.

I laughed even harder. He's so clueless...

"If your a seme your on top and uke is the bottom," Gaara said. "Get it?"

"Yeah!" He yelled. "How do you know if someone's a uke or not?" Kiba asked.

"You can just tell," Gaara said. "They're are usually more gay than the other one."

"Oh!" Kiba looked at me then back at Gaara. "So, Naruto's the uke."

Yea- wait what?! Heck no!

Gaara started laughing.

"What!? What did you say!?"

"You have to admit its true," Gaara said.

No! It's not!

"No!" I looked at Sasuke. "Right Sasuke."

Sasuke held up his hands. "I'm not in it," he smirked.

No! He thinks it's true! Hell no!

"You thinks it's true don't you." He just smiled. "No sex for you."

Sasuke laughed. "I don't think I'm getting it anytime soon."

"I'm waiting till I'm twenty one or married," I said.

"Uke," Kiba and Gaara said at the same time while laughing.

"Shut up!"

Shino sat next to Gaara. "Hey. What's going on?"

I glared at Gaara and he chuckled. "Nothing," He said.

"Did you hear?" Shino asked.

"What?" Gaara asked.

"Sai and Ino broke up."

"Really?" Sasuke, Kiba, and Gaara said at the same time.

What?

"They were dating?" I asked.

"Yeah. During the summer," Shino said. "Oh! That's right you were in Hawaii."

"Yeah," I said.

"How was it?"

"It was great," I said. "Except a certain someone didn't call me." I looked at Sasuke.

"Sorry," Sasuke said.

Pfft. Alone time my ass...

"What did you do?" Shino asked.

"Oh! Well, Jiraiya met these girls that he was going to do research on and I was really sad because of you know what." I looked at Sasuke as I said the last part. "They let me talk about my problems to them the whole time I was there."

"Jiraiya must have been mad," Sasuke said.

"He was," I said.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I didn't call you. I'll make it up to you I promise," Sasuke said.

"You better," I said while punching his arm playfully.

"You are such a jerk!" I heard someone scream.

I turned around to see Ino yelling at Sai. "Whoa," I said.

Things are getting heated up over there...

"You're a self centered bitch," Sai said to her.

Oh crap...

* * *

**Thank you for reading! :D**

**Next Chapter: Ino**

**I hope you like the sequel. **

**Thank you!**

**-KakashiLovingAnimeFreak**


	2. Chapter 2

_Whatever Happens..._

_Dedicated to: JessicA_

_Who is watching Brad from 4PP (4PP FTW)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… **

**Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Yay! It is the sequel! Yay!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Two: Problem One... Ino

**Naruto's POV**

Hey! Today I'm going to ask you, readers (I hope there are a few out there) to help me with these intros. Just ask me questions and I will answer them (If it doesn't ruin the story). It can be about my past if you want.

Just ask.

Okay?

Good.

~Whatever Happens~

"You're a self centered bitch," Sai said to her.

Oh crap...

"Things look like they're getting heated over there," Kiba said.

Shino looked at Kiba. "Yeah… Think there's going to be a fight?" Shino asked.

"I don't know," Kiba said.

"Don't call me that!" Ino yelled. "You stupid emo bastard!"

"This is so stupid," Sai said. "Stop bitching and just leave me alone." Sai walked out of the lunchroom.

Oh snap!

"Whatever," Ino said and sat down at a table alone.

I hope she's okay.

I got up from my seat. "I'll be right back," I told my friends.

"Be careful," Kiba said.

I laughed and walked up to Ino. "Are you okay, Ino?"

She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

It must be hard to break up with someone. I can't imagine what it would be like if Sasuke broke up with me.

"Leave me alone, you idiot!" She yelled at me.

What?

She did not just yell at me.

"What the heck is your problem!?" I yelled back at her. "I'm trying to be nice and see if your okay and you yell at me!?" I looked at her then walked back to my table. "She has a freaking attitude."

"Don't worry, Naruto," Sasuke said. "She's just in a bad mood."

"Yeah…" I said.

Looks like I've got to do something.

"Sasuke?"

He looked at me. "Yes?"

"Come with me to my room. I need to talk to you."

I'm going to need his help.

"What? We can't come?" Kiba asked.

"No," I said.

Kiba pouted.

"Let's go, Naruto," Sasuke said.

We walked to my room and Sasuke sat on my bed.

"I-" I started but Sasuke interrupted me.

"If this is about me not calling you… I'm sorry," He said while looking down at his lap. "Something came up and a lot happened."

"Sasuke… I wasn't going to talk about that."

He blushed. "Oh…" He looked up. "You… aren't breaking up with me are you?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm not."

Did he think-?

"Did you think I was going to break up with you because of the phone thing?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah."

I sat down next to him and laughed. "I would never break up with you."

"Never?"

"Unless you were cheating on me."

He laughed. "That would never happen," He said.

"I hope not," I said.

He smirked. "You know I still have to make it up to you?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Not calling you…"

What… Oh!

I blushed. "Yeah, you do."

He wrapped his arms around my waist, leaned forward, and kissed me. I closed my eyes as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. I felt his tongue lick my lips begging for an entrance. I parted my lips and let him explore my mouth with his tongue. My hands entangled in his hair at the pleasure of his tongue rubbing against mine.

"My eyes!" I heard someone scream.

Sasuke and I separated and looked (more like glared) at the person who disturbed us.

Kiba was covering his eyes yelling like he did when he first saw us kiss.

"We told you not to bother them," Gaara said to him.

Shino walked over to his bed and sat down. "Hope you don't mind that we came in," He said.

"Yeah. We do mind," Sasuke and I said at the same time.

"Oh well," Gaara said while sitting next to Shino.

"I didn't even get to ask him what I wanted to ask him," I said.

"Walk with me to my room," Sasuke said to me. "Then you can ask me."

"Okay," I said and we got up.

"No making out in the hallway please," Kiba said.

"Bye," I said to them and started walking with Sasuke to his room.

"What did you want to ask me?" Sasuke asked.

"Can you help me?"

"With what?"

"Getting Sai and Ino back together."

Please say yes…

"I don't know, Naruto," He said.

"Please."

He looked into my eyes. "Fine. But I'm not going anywhere near Ino."

"Okay! You can get Sai. I'll handle Ino," I said.

He looked at me and I gave my best puppy dog face. He sighed. "Fine. I'll talk to Sai about it and try to get him to take her back."

We stopped in front of his room.

"Thanks. Your the best Sasuke," I said.

He smiled and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "See you later... and don't forget to get your schedule for tomorrow."

"What are you my dad?" I teased him. "I thought you were my boyfriend."

He laughed. "I just want to know if I have you for a class."

"Who do you have?"

"Gai. Gaara also has him."

"What about Shino and Kiba?"

"They got Asuma."

"Oh..." I looked down at the floor then back at him. "I hope I get to be with you."

"I bet you will," He smiled. "I have to get ready and go see Kakashi."

"Hopefully he's not busy," I said while laughing.

"I don't want to see that again..."

I chuckled. "Later."

He gave me another quick kiss and said, "Bye." He went into his room.

I took a deep breath.

Now I just need to know how to help Ino get Sai back...

Blub Blub Blub.. (New time passes by)

I went searching for Ino. I found her in the library reading a book. You'll never guess what it was called. Did you guess? It was the book How To Get The Man Of Your Dreams. Remember that? I wanted to laugh.

Maybe I should tell her none of those things work...

I walked up to her. "Hey Ino," I said and she looked up at me. "Trying to get Sai back?"

This was going to be perfect! Easy.

"No."

Yes... Wait... What?

"What?"

"I decided to get over Sai."

Oh mother of crackers...

"Really?"

"Yeah," She said. "I found a new guy."

"Really!?"

Who the heck could she have a crush on?

"Sai really likes you. Why did you move on?" I asked.

"Because this guy is nicer," She said.

"Who the heck is this guy?"

I swear I'm going to kill him!

She looked up at me. "You."

I looked at her shocked.

Holy crap.

No.

Holy shit!

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Next Chapter: Problem One: Ino Part Two**

**Thank you!**

**-KakashiLovingAnimeFreak**


	3. Chapter 3

_Whatever Happens_

_Dedicated to JessicA_

_Who is in charge of my site.. :D_

_

* * *

  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! That's why I'm writing fanfictions...**

**I hope you like the sequel! **

**I also hope you read more of the stories I'm going to write :D**

**Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**:D Thank you!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Three: Trouble

**Naruto's POV **

TheAuthoressAnonymous asked me to talk about something that happened in Hawaii.

This is a good one.

I met a guy named Haku. I met him in a music store in the mall. I forgot what it was called... Anyway, I thought he was a girl.

I know... how can you mistake a guy for a girl? It's pretty damn easy.

Back to Haku.

We became friends really quick. We had a lot of fun. A week later the most hilarious thing happened. Jiraiya was looking for a girl to do "research" on.

You know where this is going... don't you?

Yup. Jiraiya started doing research on Haku. I didn't tell him that Haku was a guy. Come on, This was just too much fun!

So, we followed him for a long time. It was so funny! When did Jiraiya finally realize that Haku was a boy?

Well... Haku went to the hot springs and... You should have seen his face!

Priceless...

~Whatever Happens~

I looked at her shocked.

Holy crap.

No.

Holy shit!

I need to tell-

"Sasuke," I said.

"What?" Ino asked confused.

"Bye!" I ran out of the library to Sasuke's room. I knocked on his door.

Neji opened the door. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Is Sasuke there?"

"No, he went to Kakashi's room," He said.

"Thank you!" I walked away towards Iruka's room.

I have no idea where Kakashi's room is...

I took a deep breath and knocked on his door.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" I heard a voice say from behind me.

I turned around and saw Iruka. "Iruka," I said.

"Why are you standing in front of my room?"

"I was going to ask you if you knew where Kakashi's room was."

"I was just there. It's down the hall. The last one on the left," He said.

"Thanks Iruka," I said while walking away.

I need Sasuke's help!

I knocked on Kakashi's door and he opened it. He looked at me. "Sasuke is in the bathroom."

"Can I come in and wait?"

"Yeah."

I walked in and saw his room.

"Holy crap. Your room is so much bigger than mine!"

He has a table with four chairs in his room. Mine can barely fit everything we have in it.

"I'm a teacher. They treat us better."

Unfair. What ever happened to being treated equally?

"You can sit anywhere you like," He said and I nodded my head. "I'll be back in a little." Kakashi left.

I sat down in one of the chairs at the table waiting for Sasuke to come out of the bathroom. On the table Kakashi had his Icha Icha Paradise books. It was all the books Jiraiya signed.

I heard the door to the bathroom open and I looked to see Sasuke on the phone.

"No, I said I can't-" He looked at me. "I got to go. I'll talk to you later." He closed his phone and put it in his pocket.

I wonder who his was talking to...

"Naruto," he said while walking over to me and sitting in the chair next to mine. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

That's right!

"Ino," I said.

"You talked to her?"

I nodded my head. "And something bad happened."

"What happened?"

"She likes someone else now..." I looked down at my lap. "Why don't my plans ever work?"

He gave me a quick hug. "It can work."

"No."

It'll never work.

"Who does she like now?" Sasuke asked.

I looked at him. "Me," I muttered.

"What?"

"Me. She likes me!"

Sasuke's whole body tensed. "_She _likes you..." He took a deep breath. "She can't like you."

"Why can't anyone else like me?"

Did he think I was unlikeable or something?

Sasuke looked into my eyes. "Because you're mine."

... He was jealous...

Oh my god...

"Sasuke, are you jealous?" I asked surprised.

He blushed. "No. I'm just-"

"You are!"

"Shut up," he muttered. "We should talk to Sai."

"Don't change the subject." I smiled and poked him. "You are jealous that someone else likes me. You are totally jealous."

He blushed an even darker red. "Be quiet."

"You are jealous. You are j-"

Sasuke kissed me and as I started to kiss back he pulled away. "As much as I would love to do that with you all day... We have to go talk to Sai."

I grumbled. "Fine."

Blub Blub Blub....

We were sitting in Sai's room. Sasuke and I were sitting on Choji's bed and Sai was sitting on his own bed.

"What do you want?" Sai asked.

"We need to ask you something," Sasuke said

"Yes?"

"Do you still like Ino?"

Go Sasuke! Ask him! Yeah!

"Why are you asking?"

"Just answer it."

I was just sitting there being quiet.

Sai looked at Sasuke. "Yeah."

"Then why did you break up with her!?" I yelled.

Sai looked at me. "I have family problems!"

I was about to yell at Sai again but Sasuke covered my mouth with his hand. I bet some of you guys thought he was going to kiss me again. Tisk. Tisk. Nope. Not in front of Sai.

"I understand that," Sasuke said. "But now she likes Naruto."

"What?" Sai said. "She likes _him_."

Sasuke uncovered my mouth. "Because I was nice to her," I said.

"You've got to fix this," Sasuke said to Sai.

"Why me?"

"You like her," Sasuke said. "She likes you."

"She likes Naruto now," Sai said.

"No. She thinks she likes him," Sasuke said. "She's most likely trying to get you jealous."

"Just get back with her," I said.

Sai looked at me. "Family problems."

"That doesn't matter," Sasuke said and Sai looked at him. "She can help you through it."

"I don't know," Sai said.

"Just try it. I'm sure she'll understand," Sasuke said.

"We'll help you," I said.

"Fine," Sai said. "But you have to answer this question."

"What is it?" Sasuke and I said at the same time.

"You two are going out, right?"

Sasuke and I looked at each other then back at Sai. "Yeah."

Sai smirked. "Knew it."

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Obvious... Now get out of my room," He said and we walked out. "By the way," He said and we turned around and looked at him. "Next time you have a make out session in the cafeteria make sure no one's looking."

Sasuke and I blushed and he shut the door.

"We have to be careful," I said to Sasuke.

"Yeah," He said and smirked. "Let's go back to Kakashi's room."

"Isn't Kakashi in there?"

"My guess is that he's with Iruka."

I grabbed his hand and smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**I hope you like it. **

**Next Chapter: School starts/ Ino & Sai**

**Thank you**

**-KakashiLovingAnimeFreak**


	4. Chapter 4

_Whatever Happens_

_Dedicated to JessicA_

_Who I like to watch play games._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… duh. :D**

**Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Thank you!**

**Also check out my website****. The link is on my profile. Sign the guest book and stuff... :D.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Four: School Begins/ Ino & Sai

**Naruto's POV**

Okay! So… I came up with something myself since nobody asked… Today I will tell you about how I met Kiba. (I already told you about the close moments that he almost found out me being gay.)

This is how it went:

It was freshmen year and it was the second day. I was eating lunch outside by a tree that Sasuke is always leaning on during PE. He isn't here during lunchtime.

I was eating ramen and crackers with cream cheese.

"Hey you!"

I looked up to see Kiba. "Yes?"

"You think you can just get Hina-"

I held out a cracker to him. "Want a cracker?"

He sat down next to me. "With cream cheese please."

That began the weird friendship we have…

Yeah. Weird.

~Whatever Happens~

I sat on Sasuke's bed watching him sleep. He was so cute.

"You should wake him up soon," Neji said while opening the door. "Later."

"Bye." I said and started to shake Sasuke lightly. "Get up."

He stirred a little, but didn't open his eyes.

I shook him again. "Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey."

He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Good morning sunshine!"

He glared at me and pushed me off the bed. "Dobe," he muttered.

"Ow," I said as my butt hit the floor. I got up and stared at him. "You're so mean!"

He laughed. "Come over here." He patted the spot next to him.

I sat next to him and put my head on his shoulder. He kissed my head. I smiled. "You seemed really tired."

"Yeah. I was really busy last night."

"Was it that person you were talking to in Kakashi's bathroom?"

"Yeah…"

Who is that person?

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah."

Maybe I shouldn't ask… "I still have to get my schedule…" He laughed.

"Let me get ready," he said. "Then we'll see what class you have."

Blub Blub Blub…

We stood in front of the class sheet and I had my eyes closed. "Tell me what I have Sasuke," I said. "No! Don't tell me. Tell me…"

"Open your eyes and see for yourself," He said.

I opened my eyes and looked at my name. "Gai." I looked at Sasuke and smiled. "I'm with you."

Yes! Yes! Yes!

Sasuke smiled. "Uh huh."

I hugged him and he hugged back. "Yes. Another year together!"

We separated and looked at each other. "Let's go," Sasuke said.

Blub Blub Blub…

I was sitting in between Sasuke and Gaara with my mouth wide open. Who the heck is this teacher? He was wearing this weird green spandex and… what the crap. I really don't know how to explain it.

This is so weird…

I miss Kakashi's class.

"My youthful students!"

Oh. My. God.

I'm going to die.

"Let's start class with some exercise!"

"What the heck is wrong with this teacher," I whispered.

"I don't know," Gaara and Sasuke said at the same time.

Blub Blub Blub…

We were sitting at lunch eating. "I have the weirdest teacher," I said to Kiba.

"Asuma is really cool," he said. "How is yours the weirdest?"

"He made us do jumping jacks as a warm up for class."

"That is really weird," Shino said.

Shino was sitting next to Gaara who was sitting next to Sasuke. I was sitting across from Sasuke and on my right was Kiba. "You have no Idea."

"Hey Naruto," I heard someone say behind me. I looked and saw Ino.

"H-hey," I said. I looked at Sasuke and saw him glaring at her.

"I was wondering-" She started but Sai interrupted her and glared at me.

What did I do?

"Ino," He said and she looked at him. "Can we talk?"

She crossed her arms. "Fine."

Sai grabbed her hand and walked to another table.

I turned back to Sasuke. "Stop glaring."

Sasuke looked at me and smiled. "Sorry," He said. "Sai is coming back."

I looked at Sai and he looked at me. "Thanks."

I smiled. "Don't worry about it."

Sai walked away and I turned back to my friends.

"That was fast. I thought they would hate each other for longer," Gaara said.

"Oh well," Shino said.

If this is just the beginning of the school year and it's already filled with drama… then I really don't like where it's going…

"Hey!" Kiba yelled and we all looked at him. "Does anyone else notice that for some reason girls are attracted to Naruto but he's gay!? Why don't they like me?!"

We laughed.

"Here," I said and handed him a cracker with cream cheese.

"Yes!" Kiba exclaimed and ate the cracker.

We laughed again.

Maybe this school year won't be that bad…

With my friends... I can do anything…

* * *

**I like that couple... I didn't want them to be broken up for a long time...**

**Thank you for reading!**

**I hope you liked it! **

**Next Chapter: Problem Two: Sasuke**

**Thank you!**

**-KakashiLoving AnimeFreak**


	5. Chapter 5

Whatever Happens

Dedicated to JessicA

Who loves Cliff

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. :D**

**Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Also check out my website. The link is on my profile. Sign the guest book and stuff... :D.**

* * *

**  
**

Chapter Five: Problem Two: Sasuke

**Naruto's POV**

Hello!

0Misake0 asked about how Sasuke and I came to "hate each others guts so badly" before we started dating and such...

Great question!

I have to say, it was my fault...

It was like two to three weeks after we first met. It was lunchtime and I got my ramen. I looked around and spotted Sasuke with his "friends". I had decided that I was going to sit with Sasuke. I started walking over to him.

I will finally be his friend!

Or... so I thought. As soon as I had only two more feet to go, I tripped.

I think you know where this is going...

I tripped and my ramen went flying and spilled all over Sasuke.

I really don't want to remember what happened after that. So, I'll just tell you there was a lot of yelling...

Great... now I'm starting to remember...

~Whatever Happens~

Two months passed by quickly. It was now October fourth (Sunday) and the school hallways are all filled with Halloween decorations. Oh! Guess what I found out.... Gai, my teacher, owns an ice cream shop. You know the one we went to last year? Yeah... that's his shop...

I walked into the cafeteria and got my breakfast. I have chocolate milk and pancakes! I love pancakes... not as much as ramen though...

I sat in my usual seat. Which is next to Kiba. "Hey guys," I said to them. "What's up?"

"We were thinking," Kiba said.

"Really?" I asked. "Never thought you could do that."

He punched my arm. "You didn't let me finish!"

I laughed. "Okay. What?" I asked.

"Since your birthday is this Saturday," Sasuke said and I looked at him. "They're going to let us go on a date without them showing up."

"Finally," I said and smiled.

"Be happy," Shino said.

"Oh," Gaara said. "And that's our birthday gift to you."

I glared at him. "If I had cereal today I'd throw it at you," I said to him.

He laughed. "Yeah... right."

Blub Blub Blub....

I sat on Sasuke's bed waiting for him to come out of the bathroom. He was on the phone again.

Who is that person anyway?

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom and sat next me. "Sorry about that," He said. "It was an important call."

I smiled. "Don't worry about it," I said.

Who has been calling you? I don't know. But I will find out.

"For your birthday I was thinking that," He said while he put his arm around my waist. "We can go to a lot of places. Like the movies, the beach, and... we can go bowling."

Bowling? I've never been bowling...

"That sounds great," I said while entangling my fingers in his hair and leaning forward.

I kissed him on the lips and he kissed me back. His tongue licked my lips wanting an entrance. I didn't give it to him.

"Naruto," he growled.

Fine.

I parted my lips and let his tongue slip in. Our tongues fought for dominance. Sasuke won. He rubbed his tongue against mine making me moan. He smirked and started kissing down my jaw line to my neck.

"S-Sasuke," I gasped.

When the hell did he become this forward?

Wait... Isn't Kiba always coming in at this time?

Sasuke sucked and bit on a spot on my neck. I held back a moan. "S-Sasuke."

"Hm."

"Isn't it weird t-that Kiba and the o-others haven't came in ye-et?"

Sasuke stopped what he was doing, sat up, and stared at me. I could have sworn he muttered something. He sighed then said, "You're right." He got up and opened the door.

Kiba fell on the floor. Gaara and Shino were standing there laughing at him.

"What do you guys want?" Sasuke asked them.

"We wanted to know what you guys were doing," Gaara said as Kiba got up.

I got up and stood next to Sasuke. "We were talking about my birthday," I said,

"Really?" Gaara asked looking at my neck.

My hand went up to the spot where Sasuke... You know what he did.

"What?" I asked and looked at Sasuke. He was smirking. I ran to the bathroom and looked at my neck. "Sasuke!" I yelled.

There was a huge hickey on my neck.

I walked out. "How am I suppose to hide this during school!?"

"Pop your collar," Kiba said. "You know. Do the Elvis Presley." All of us stared at him.

"What?"

"Nothing," Gaara said.

"Whatever," I said.

I don't care anymore...

"What about the hickey?" Kiba asked.

I shrugged. "I don't care."

A loud vibrating noise filled the room. We all turned and stared at where it came from. It came from Sasuke's pocket.

*Sarcastically* Now who could that be...

Sasuke took his phone out and looked at the caller id. "I have to take this," He said and went to the bathroom.

"I wonder what's that about," Shino said.

"I don't know," I said. "He's been like that since school started... Maybe even before that."

"Do you know who it is?" Gaara asked.

"Nope," I said.

"It seems fishy to me," Kiba said.

"Everything seems fishy to you," Gaara said to him.

I laughed.

I hope Sasuke's okay...

I looked at the bathroom door.

Sasuke...

Why?

Why won't you tell me what's wrong...

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Next Chapter: Who is this person?**

**Thank you!**

**-KakashiLovingAnimeFreak**


	6. Chapter 6

_Whatever Happens_

_Dedicated to JessicA_

_Who doesn't want me to know that guy like she knows that guy..._

* * *

_  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Yup... that's it.**

**Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Next Chapter: The Call.**

**Also check out my website. The link is on my profile. Sign the guest book and stuff... :D.**

* * *

**  
**

Chapter Six: Who is this person?

**Naruto's POV**

Hello!

TheAuthoressAnonymous asked… What was your first impression of Kakashi?

Okay!

My first impression of him was that he was a weird, perverted, lazy, easy-A teacher with gravity-defying hair.

Man… did I have the easy-A part wrong.

If it weren't for Sasuke, I would have failed…

Yeah. That's the only part I got wrong.

I miss Kakashi's class. We always did nothing when he wanted to read his book.

The good days…

~Whatever Happens~

Sasuke...

Why?

Why won't you tell me what's wrong...

I looked at my friends. "Want to come in?"

They walked in and they sat on Neji's bed. I sat on Sasuke's.

"So," Gaara said.

"So…" I repeated.

"Since your going to be with Sasuke all day Saturday," Shino said. "We were thinking about celebrating your birthday on Sunday."

I smiled. "That would be great!"

"No! I would never-!" I heard Sasuke's voice.

"Fishy," Kiba said and Gaara hit him on his head and pointed to me. "Ow." He looked at me. "I bet it was nothing Naruto."

The bedroom door opened and Neji walked in. "Hey." He said while looking at me.

"Hey," I said back to him.

Neji looked at Kiba, Gaara, and Shino. "Off my bed."

They all got up except for Gaara. "Hey Neji," Gaara said.

"Hey," Neji said and sat on his bed next to Gaara.

"What the heck!" Kiba yelled. "He can sit on your bed, but we can't!"

"Yeah," Neji said.

"Neji," Gaara said and Neji looked at him. "I have the notes you wanted on… that thing you wanted."

Neji stared at him then smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah," Gaara said.

Neji got up. "Let's go get it."

"Okay," Gaara got up. "Later guys." Gaara walked out with Neji.

Weird…

I felt someone's arms wrapping around my waist. I turned and looked at the person and saw Sasuke.

He smiled. "Sorry about that," He said.

You should be.

Who the hell is that anyway?

I smiled back. "Don't worry about it."

Sasuke gave me a quick kiss on my cheek.

That was it…

What the hell…

"I'm so bored," I heard Kiba say.

I turned and looked at him.

Oh…

They're still here…

"Want to see a make out session?" I asked trying to give him a clue to leave.

"No. Why would I want to see that?" He said and I rolled my eyes.

I crashed my lips onto Sasuke's lips.

"Oh my god!" Kiba yelled. "We're out of here."

I heard the door slam and I separated from Sasuke. I looked at him. He was smiling.

"Let's continue what we were doing before they interrupted us," He said while leaning forward to kiss me. I moved out of they way and he looked at me with worry in his eyes. "What's wrong, Naruto?"

"Nothing," I said. "I was just wondering…"

"Yes?"

I wanted to say who is the person who keeps calling you? But being me… I chickened out and instead I said, "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Um… Okay," he said while laughing. "I thought you were going to say something more serious." He laughed.

I kissed him and he kissed back. While this happened I carefully slipped my hand into the pocket he had his phone in and slipped his phone out without him noticing it.

Ha ha!

I pulled away from him.

He sighed. "What is it now?"

"Can you get me my uniform from my room."

"What?" He asked.

"Well… I need my uniform for tomorrow," I said.

"You go get it."

"Please," I said while doing my puppy dogface.

"Don't do that face," He said and sighed. "Fine."

Yes! My dogface wins!

I smiled as he got up. "Thank you," I said happily.

Once he walked out I waited a few seconds then opened his phone.

History… History… Ah!

I looked at the history and it had nothing.

That teme! He deleted everything!

I growled and threw the phone on the bed making it land ten inches away from me.

Damn it Sasuke!

I laid down on the bed thinking…

This sucks!

I stayed lying down till Sasuke came back. Sasuke put my uniform on his nightstand.

"Tired?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

He looked at the bed and grabbed his phone. "My phone!"

"No one called," I said and he looked at him.

He sighed. "Good."

Suspicious…

"Sasuke," I said and he looked at me.

"What?" He asked.

"Lay with me," I said.

He smiled and laid next me on the bed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I put my head on his chest. "Sleep," he said.

So you can call that person again?

"It's too early," I said.

"Take a nap then," he said.

I smiled and closed my eyes never wanting him to let go of me.

I will find out what you're hiding, teme.

I will…

* * *

**Thank you!**

**Next Chapter: Another Problem!?**

**Thank you for reading. :D**

**-Kakashilovinganimefreak**


	7. Chapter 7

_Whatever Happens_

_Dedicated to JessicA_

_Who is now going to bed early… Even though I have to say up and write…_

* * *

_  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Yup… that's it.**

**Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Also check out my website. The link is on my profile. Sign the guest book and stuff… :D.  
**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Another Problem!?

Naruto's POV

"Hello readers! I am here with my friends… Shino, Gaara, Kiba, and Sasuke. For this special intro."

"This intro is dedicated to 0Misake0," Sasuke said.

"She is one of our favorite reviewers!" Kiba yelled happily.

"Yeah… We get it Kiba. We like her," Gaara said.

"Anyway, Today is her birthday," Shino said.

"In this intro we are going to sing her happy birthday," I said. "Let's hope we don't scare her off with our singing…" I laughed. "Here we go."

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you."

"Happy birthday dear 0Misake0."

"Happy birthday to you!"

"Later," Sasuke said and left with Shino, Kiba, and Gaara.

"Idiots…" I sighed. "Happy birthday! I hope you liked this intro that is dedicated to you."

~Whatever Happens~

I woke up an hour later to find Sasuke nowhere near me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

Where is he?

I got off the bed and walked to the bathroom door. I put my ear on the door trying to hear if Sasuke's in there talking to that person again.

"No," I heard him say.

Who is that person?

"I will never tell you. Even if I knew where he was… I wouldn't tell you."

Who is he talking to?

"I don't care!"

I jumped at the sudden outburst.

"If I tell you where my brother is you'll take him away!"

His brother? Didn't he say the cops were after him or something?

"I don't care. I'm not going to let you take him away."

Wait… Wha-

I slipped (I do not know how) and my arm hit the doorknob making the door slam open. "Ow," I yelled as my head hit the tile floor in the bathroom.

"Naruto," I heard Sasuke yell.

I looked at him. "Hi," I said weakly.

"He's my boyfriend," Sasuke said to the person on the phone and he flipped his phone shut.

He didn't even say bye to the person…

I stood up with my hand on my head… that is in pain.

Sasuke walked up to me. " Are you okay?"

I smiled at him. "Yeah."

He pushed me making my back hit the wall.

"What the heck!" I yelled.

"Were you listening to my conversation!?" he yelled.

I opened my mouth then shut it.

"Naruto! Were you listening!?"

"Yes!" I yelled.

Sasuke stared at me. "Get out."

What?

"Sasuke," I said.

"Get out!"

I looked down to the ground with tears falling down my cheeks. "I'm sorry," I whispered. I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed my uniform and ran out of his room.

I ran to my room and threw my uniform on the floor.

"Naruto," Shino said. "Why are you crying?"

I ran up to him and hugged him. "My life sucks!" I cried.

"I have a roach in my hand. You might want to get away," Shino said.

"I don't care!"

I heard the door open.

"Gaara," Shino said relived.

"What happened to Naruto?" Gaara asked.

My life ended. That's what happened…

"Something with Sasuke I guess," Shino said to him. "Go hug Gaara."

I turned to Gaara and hugged him. "Gaara," I cried.

He hugged me back. "What happened?" He asked.

"S-Sasuke was on the phone and I-I was listening by the door."

"And?" Gaara asked.

"H-he got mad and now I think he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you," Shino said.

"Shino's right," Gaara said. "He's just going through a tough time."

I nodded my head. "I can only hope…"

I hope he doesn't break up with me…

"I got something to take that off your mind," He said.

eHE

"What is that?"

"Help me with Neji…"

I pushed away from him and stared at him. "What?"

"Glad to see you stop crying… Now help me with Neji," Gaara said.

"I don't need another problem right now," I said. "And in what way can I help you."

"Give me advice…"

"On what?" I asked.

"How to get Neji to see me as his boyfriend," Gaara said.

Oh. Wait… What!?

"You like Neji," Shino and I said at the same time.

"I thought you guys knew," Gaara said.

"Gaara," I said. "I'm so touched that you came to me."

He pointed to me. "You're lucky I even told you."

"You didn't…"

"I did now," Gaara said. "I like Neji… Now help me."

"I have Sasuke to deal with. I can't help."

"Just give me advice," He said. "How did you get Sasuke?"

I sighed.

I guess advice didn't hurt.

"I did plans," I said.

"Plans?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Ways to get him to notice me."

"That's good advice," Gaara said.

"Most of the plans didn't work," I said while remembering.

"Uh huh…" He said. "I bet they worked better than you think."

I looked at him.

I guess they might have…

"I'm leaving," Gaara said.

"Bye," Shino said.

"Later," Gaara said while walking to the door but then stopped. "Oh. Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Good luck with Sasuke," He said.

"Thank you." I smiled. "Bye."

"Bye," Gaara said and walked out.

I'm going to have to come up with a plan to get Sasuke to talk to me again.

Maybe…

He'll tell me what's going on with his brother and such…

I sighed. "Today had been crazy," I said.

"You've got that right," Shino said.

"I'm going to bed early."

"Need a good rest?"

"More than you think," I laughed. "I also need to think of a plan to get Sasuke to open up to me and to stop ignoring me."

"Hope you get that fixed up," he said.

I hope I get it fix up too…

Or else this could be the worst year of my life…

* * *

**Thank you!**

**Next Chapter: The Call.**

**Thank you for reading. :D**

**-Kakashilovinganimefreak**


	8. Chapter 8

_Whatever Happens_

_Dedicated to Jessica_

_Who plays games while I write_

_

* * *

  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. :D**

**Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**~PLEASE READ!~ See a video and pictures on our cosplay 4th of July thing... Guess which one (Of the video) is my sister and which one is me! If your the first one to get it right, then my next story (Which is right after this one) will be dedicated to you! All you have to do is sign our guest book with your answer. ~I HOPE YOU READ...~**

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Call

**Naruto's POV**

Hello! Today I got asked a question by one of the readers. Yay! Kokoro_WaterNinja asked, why do you like orange?

I'm so glad someone asked this.

I have a lot of reasons as to why I like orange. Here is a little list.

1-Orange is such a great color.

2-Orange makes me think about the happy days in my life… not the not-so-happy days…

3-I think orange really brings out my eyes when I wear the color.

Thank you for asking!

~Whatever Happens~

Guess what? Today is Monday and Sasuke isn't sitting next to me. Instead he was sitting next to Ino and Sai. Which is two desks in front of me...

Damn him...

That's it!

I wrote on a piece of paper.

_Sasuke. Talk to me._

I crumbled up the paper and threw it at him. It hit him right on the head. I held in a laugh.

If you saw that you would have laughed too.

He grabbed the paper ball, turned, glared at me, and threw it back at me hitting me in the face.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds then opened them and stared at him... only to find him facing the board again.

Teme!

I turned and looked at Gaara. "Can you believe him?" I asked.

Gaara looked at me. "Yeah... I can."

I stared at him and he stared back. "Is that how you thank a friend for helping you out?" I asked.

Gaara shrugged and looked over at Neji's table.

How rude...

I heard the door to the classroom slam open. "Hello, My youthful students!"

Great... My day just got worse...

"Any questions?" Gai asked.

Wait... what?

What did he say?!

I raised my hand.

"Yes Naruto?" Gai asked.

"What did you say?" I asked and the whole class started laughing.

"We are going to do an exercise," He said. "This exercise is where you can let out your feelings. You can talk about your problems and such..."

"Got it," I said.

"Anyone want to come up?" Gai asked.

"I do," I said to him.

"How youthful! Come up."

I walked up and sat in the chair that Gai set up.

"Start when your ready," Gai said.

I looked directly at Sasuke. "You think you have problems?" I asked. "Get ready to hear mine," I said. "Where should I start?" I asked myself. "How about freshman year? Not way back then but not now either..." I said while shifting in my seat. "Freshman year is when I fell in love."

"Naruto," Gaara said.

I ignored him. "I-"

"Gai-sensei," Gaara said. "Isn't this a little to personal?"

Gai looked at him. "You are right! Let's do a different exercise!" Gai pushed me out of the seat.

What?!

What the freak?!

I looked at Gai-sensei. "Sensei," I said. "I really like this exercise. I want to let my problems out."

"No you don't, Naruto," Gaara said.

I looked... no... glared at Gaara. "How do you know what I want and what I don't want?"

"Trust me Naruto."

"I'm trying to get someone to stop ignoring me," I growled.

Gaara stood up. "You _don't_ want to do that Naruto."

"Why not?!"

"You're going to embarrassed yourself!"

"I'm trying to get the person I lo-"

"Shut up! Both of you!" Sasuke stood up and yelled. He looked at me. "Just sit back down and let Sensei start his lesson!"

"I'm sorry," I whispered and walked back to my seat.

Gaara sat down and muttered, "Whatever."

Sasuke sat down. "Continue Sensei," He said.

"Well that was interesting," I heard someone say and the class started laughing.

"Let's not do that one again," Gai said. "Youthful students open your English book to page 239."

Blub Blub Blub...

We were all sitting in the PE field eating lunch. Well, Sasuke wasn't with us... Anyway! Seniors can go anywhere they want for lunch. So, we decided to sit where we always sat during PE last year.

"Sasuke's still ignoring you?" Shino asked and I nodded.

"Wait... Sasuke's not talking to you?" Kiba asked surprised.

"Yeah," Gaara said.

"Why am I the last one to know everything?!" Kiba yelled.

"Because you're slow," Gaara said.

"Shut up!" Kiba yelled.

I sighed. "I don't know what to do anymore..." I said.

"With what?" Kiba asked.

Gaara and Shino stared at him. "Sasuke," they both said.

"Well, sorry for not knowing," Kiba said while biting into his sandwich.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "What is it Naruto?"

"Sasuke hates me right now," I said "I don't know what to do." I sighed. "What are you doing with Neji?" I asked Gaara.

"I-"

"Wait!" Kiba yelled and we all looked at him.

"What now?" Shino asked.

He pointed at Gaara. "Your gay too?!"

Gaara stared at him. "Yeah."

"What the heck! Is everyone turning gay?!" Kiba yelled.

Gaara and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"I'm not gay," Shino said.

Kiba looked at him. "You like butterflies," He said. "That makes up for it." Gaara smacked Kiba over the head. "Ow!" Kiba rubbed his head and looked at Shino. "Sorry."

Shino looked at me. "Just tell him how you feel," he said.

"Just march over to him and say how you feel!" Kiba yelled.

Gaara leaned toward Shino and whispered, "This is going to be a disaster..."

I glared at him. "I heard that."

Gaara smiled. "Just go!"

"I don't know where he is."

"He's by the tree. He's with Ino and Sai."

I looked around and spotted him. I sighed and got up. "Later," I said to my friends and started walking toward Sasuke.

I was about twenty feet away. That's when my phone rang.

Damn!

I stopped walking and took it out of my pocket. It said unknown caller.

Weird...

I flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Hello," The voice on the other end said. "Is this Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"We are investigators with the Konoha Police Station. My name is Daiki"

What the fuck!

"Why are you calling me?" I asked.

"It's about your... boyfriend?" He asked confused.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. We're gay."

He coughed. "Yes. Um... we want your help."

"For what?"

"We need to know about Sasuke's brother Itachi."

Um... No.

"I'm sorry. I can't help you," I said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because Sasuke cares for his brother and I care for Sasuke. So, whatever Sasuke cares for... so do I," I said. "Get it?"

"If you don't help us Sasuke is going to jail."

What?

"You can't do that!" I yelled.

"Calm down."

"No!"

"If Sasuke knows where his brother is that means he's an accomplice."

No!

"If he's one then you have to take me too," I said.

"You know where his brother is?!"

No...

"Maybe... Maybe not."

"Are you lying to us?" He asked. "We know you are a trouble maker. You can easily lie to us..."

What!

"Excuse me," I said.

I was offended.

"We looked at your record."

What!?

Oh hell no!

"You looked at my record!"

"Naruto-"

"Hell no! I do not want to listen to you any longer," I said angrily. "Leave Sasuke and myself alone!"

"Naru-"

I threw my phone on the ground and it broke.

Oh crap!

"Why the hell did you do that to your phone!?" I heard Kiba yell.

I turned around and looked at my friends. Kiba looked at me like I was crazy. Shino just stared at me and Gaara was trying not to laugh.

Gaara went a grabbed my phone that broke in half and started laughing. "That was funny."

I stared at him.

"Naruto look out," Kiba said.

All of a sudden a soccer ball hit me on my chest sending me flying to the ground making me land on my right arm. I grabbed my arm. "Ow!" My arm didn't really hurt.

My chest did though...

"Don't worry Neji. He's okay," I heard Gaara say to him.

So... It was Neji who hit me this time...

"Naruto are you okay?" Kiba asked.

All of a sudden a plan formed in my head. "Get Sasuke," I said.

Kiba nodded and started running to Sasuke.

I let go of my right arm and looked at Gaara. "I got a plan."

I need to get Sasuke to help me to the nurses office. Then I can tell him about the call.

"Naruto!" I heard Sasuke yell. I looked at Sasuke as he kneeled next to me. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

I stared at him for a second before I realized my arm is suppose to be hurting.

Crap.

I quickly grabbed my arm, not realizing I grabbed my left arm. "Ow. It hurts!"

Sasuke stared at me. "That's funny," He said. "Kiba said it was your right."

I stared at him.

Oh man!

I grabbed my right arm. "Ow! The pain hurts so much I can't tell which arm got hurt!"

"Naruto," Sasuke said and I looked at him.

"Yes?"

He bopped me over the head. "Don't do that again," he said then left.

Damn it!

"Dang!" I yelled. I stood up clenching my chest.

Where the heck did Neji get that soccer ball?!

I looked at my friends. "Can one of you guys help me to the nurses office?" I asked.

They all just stared at me.

Grrr!

"Some friends you are," I muttered.

Gaara held out my broken phone to me.

I grabbed it. "Thanks."

Good thing they can't call me now.

I smiled.

I should tell Jiraiya about what happened.

I'm going to have to get a new phone... again...

"Gaara can I use your phone?" I asked him.

"I'm scared to find out what you would do with my phone."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." ... Not.

"Yeah," He said and handed me his phone. "What are friends for," He said.

"Uh huh," I said as I dialed Jiraiya's number.

It rang five times till he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jiraiya. It's Naruto."

"What phone are you using?" He asked.

Damn... he noticed.

"I need to talk to you," I said. "Can you come to the school?"

"On my way," He said.

"See you," I said and hung up. I gave the phone back to Gaara. "I got to go. Later."

I walked away as soon as they said bye.

What is going to happen?

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Next Chapter: Problem Four: Kiba/ Confronting Sasuke**

**Thank you!**

**-KakashiLovingAnimeFreak**


	9. Chapter 9

_Whatever Happens_

_Dedicated to Jessica_

_Who is freakin' awesome_

_

* * *

  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. :D**

**Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**~PLEASE READ!~ See a video and pictures on our cosplay 4th of July thing... Guess which one (Of the video) is my sister and which one is me! If your the first one to get it right, then my next story (Which is right after this one) will be dedicated to you! All you have to do is sign our guest book with your answer. ~I HOPE YOU READ...~**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Nine: Problem Four/ Confronting Sasuke part one

**Naruto's POV**

Hello! Today I am going tell you something about myself. Aren't you guys lucky...

I went through a poetry phase in freshman year. I wasn't that good either. But I still have them. They're mostly about Sasuke.

My Everything

I fell in love with this guy

And he hates me

Though, I don't know why

I guess I should let him be

But I can't, for you see

Fate has tied us together with a string

Which makes me filled with glee

Because he is my everything...

Gay. I know.

I feel like blushing from embarrassment

Leave me alone...

~Whatever Happens~

I was in my room with Jiraiya. He was sitting on Shino's bed while looking at the bugs.

"This is... weird," He said.

Now you know what I have to go through...

"Yup," I said while sitting on my bed.

He stopped looking at the bugs. "What did you want to talk about?"

I looked at him. "It's about Sasuke," I said. "And my phone," I whispered.

He stared at me. "I really don't want to deal with teenage hormones and such," He sighed. "Tell me about your phone first."

I laughed nervously. "It broke."

"Again?!"

"Sorry."

"Naruto..."

"It won't happen again," I said.

Maybe....

"That's what you said last time," Jiraiya said.

I smiled. "You know what they say," I said. "Three's a magic number." I laughed.

"How did it break?"

Damn it...

"What?"

He glared at me. "How did it break?"

"Um," I said nervously. "It's a really funny story. I 'accidentally' threw it on the floor." I slipped my broken phone out of my pocket. "Ha. Ha. See?" I showed it to him. "Isn't that funny?"

He grabbed the phone. "How can you accidentally throw something?"

"I was having a conversation with someone... and... I got pissed."

"Who were you talking to?"

"I would have to tell you about what happened between Sasuke and me for you to get it."

"Uh huh," He said. "What happened between the two of you?"

I took a deep breath in. "Long story short. The police think his brother is the person who killed Sasuke's family but Sasuke doesn't think that. So the police are after Sasuke because they think he knows where his brother is and they called me to help them because I'm Sasuke's boyfriend. But I said no and they kept persisting and persisting. I got angry and they were like calm down and I was really pissed. So I told them to fuck off and I threw my phone."

Jiraiya stared. "Okay. I know a resolution."

I smiled. "Really?"

"For the phone part... I'll buy you a new one. If it breaks your dead."

"Okay!"

"As for the Sasuke thing..." He said while getting up. "Your on your own."

What?!

"What?! No!" I got off my bed. "Your like my dad. You have to help me!"

"Naruto, I'm helping you," He said.

"How is that helping me!" I yelled.

"I'm getting you ready for the real world."

My mouth fell right open. "What?"

"You have to make your own decisions," He said. "I'm not always going to be there for you. You have to understand that."

"I-I"

I don't know what to say...

He walked to the door. "I'll give you a little piece of advice though..." He looked at me. "Confront Sasuke and tell him about the call."

"I trie-"

"Tell him you'll be there for him."

I stared at him. "I'll be there for him."

He looked at me. "Yeah... You will be there for him, right?"

I smiled. "Of course."

Jiraiya smiled. "Good."

Jiraiya walked out. "Bye!"

"Bye dad," I whispered.

Blub Blub Blub....

I started walking down the hallway looking for Sasuke.

Where is he?

"Naruto!" I heard someone yell.

I turned and saw Kiba. "Hey."

"I need your help," He said.

I grunted.

It better not be about Hinata.

"What?" I asked.

"I'll show you," He said. "Follow me."

It better be quick I have to find Sasuke...

Blub Blub Blub....

I followed Kiba to his room. As soon as I walked in I was attacked. What was I attacked by?

A white dog... and it was licking me like crazy.

Ew...

Kiba grabbed the dog and calmed it down. Kiba looked at me nervously. "Surprise..."

"Why do you have a dog?!" I yelled.

Kiba shushed me. "Shh. Keep it down."

"You're not allowed to have pets."

"Shino has bugs!"

"They're not pets," I said.

Kiba hugged the small white dog. "This is why I need your help."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"My teacher has allergies to dogs and he's starting to notice that I have dog fur all over me when I go to his class. I don't know how."

"Of course he would notice. He's allergic!" I raised my voice.

"Help me," He said.

"How can I help?"

"Can you take care if him?" He asked.

I stared at him.

Is he crazy?!

He must be!

"I don't know Kiba..."

"Please!"

"I really don't think I can..."

"Please, Naruto. Please!"

I shook my head. "I-"

"Please! Just help a friend out," He said.

Well... he has a point there.

I feel like I'm going to regret saying this.

I sighed. "Fine."

Kiba smiled. "Thank you!"

"No problem," I muttered.

He got up and handed me the dog. He also handed me a bag of stuff. "This bag has all his toys, food, and stuff like that," He said.

*Sarcastically* Yay...

What is this dogs name?

"Um... Kiba?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Does he have a name?"

"Oh. Yeah! Of course," He said and looked at dog and started petting it.

I waited for a few seconds.

"Well..."

He looked at me. "Oh! His name is Akamaru."

Hello Akamaru...

"Cute."

"Yeah! It goes with him well," Kiba said. "Take him to your room now."

"Okay," I said while walking out the door.

"Don't let people see him."

"Sure!" I yelled.

Great....

I started walking to my room.

Does Akamaru eat bugs?

Blub Blub Blub....

I put Akamaru down on the floor.

"Welcome to The Awesome Naruto and The Bug Collecting Shino's room!"

Akamaru sniffed around a little then jumped on my bed and laid down.

I put his stuff down on the floor next to my bed.

He seems to like my bed.

"Like my bed, boy?" I petted him while saying this.

He seems nice and he is kinda cute...

Maybe this won't be so bad.

"I'm going to go look for Sasuke. Stay here, Okay?"

I froze.

"Why am I talking to a dog?" I asked myself.

Weird...

I walked out my room and started looking for Sasuke.

Blub Blub Blub...

I spotted Sasuke in front of his locker.

Alone.

Perfect!

I smiled and walked over to him. His back was facing me. So, I did the first thing that came to mind.

You know what that is? Don't you?

I wrapped my arms around his waist and he jumped.

I chuckled. "Sasuke," I said while smiling.

Sasuke pushed me away and turned to look at me. "Naruto," He said.

"I really need to talk to you, Sasuke."

"I don't want to talk to you," He said while closing his locker and turning away.

No!

I grabbed his wrist and turned him around to face me. "Don't walk away from me," I said.

Please...

He looked at me. "What do you want?"

I stared at him. "I want to talk to the person I love about something important."

He stared at me.

Please. Please, say something.

He blushed. "Go on..."

I smiled.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Next Chapter: Confronting Sasuke Part Two**

**Thank you!**

**-KakashiLovingAnimeFreak**


	10. Chapter 10

_Whatever Happens_

_Dedicated to Jessica_

_Who is the best because she loves my stories! _

_:D  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. :D

Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.

Thank you for reading!

**IMPORTANT! **I will not be updating for a little while. I'm going to Florida tomorrow and I have to wait till I find a computer there to write. I will try to write though! Thank you. **IMPORTANT!**

**(At least one person... Please...) ~PLEASE READ!~** On my website (Which is on my profile), see a video and pictures on our cosplay 4th of July thing... Guess which one (Of the video) is my sister and which one is me! If your the first one to get it right, then my next story (Which is right after this one) will be dedicated to you! All you have to do is sign our guest book with your answer. **~I HOPE YOU READ...~ (If you guess... Then I will love you forever!)  
**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Confronting Sasuke part two

**Naruto's POV**

Hello! 0Misake0 I'll forget what you said about my poem because you're awesome.

0Misake0 asked: When did you first find out about Jiraiya's work and "research"?

I already did that one last year. So.. I'll tell you what happened the first time I went with him on vacation while he did research.

We went to the hot springs. He really likes to do "research" at the hot springs.

I think you know why...

Anyway! He totally got pissed at me.

You wanna know why?

Well, when I saw him looking at women I couldn't believe he was doing that. So, I screamed, "Run! Peeping Tom!"

All the girls ran away screaming.

I can't help but smile whenever I remember that...

Good times... Good times...

Let's continue, shall we?

~Whatever Happens~

He blushed. "Go on..."

I smiled.

He's so cute when he blushes.

"Stop staring at me and tell me what you were going to say," Sasuke said while blushing a deeper red.

"This is really important. So, can we go-"

"To the roof," Sasuke finished my sentence.

"Yeah," I said.

"Let's go," He said while grabbing my hand and leading the way.

I blushed.

Blub Blub Blub....

We walked on the roof and sat in our usual spot. Which was at the edge.

I took a deep breath and looked at Sasuke.

I smiled.

He was staring at me.

"Well," He said.

"Well..."

"Are you going to tel me what you wanted to say?" He asked. "Because if you aren't I'm leaving."

No.

"Don't leave," I whispered. "I have to tell you something important."

"And that is?"

"I'm sorry about the bathroom thing," I apologized.

"It was a private conversation," Sasuke said while looking away from me. "Why would you listen into it?"

I'm sorry!

"I thought..."

Sasuke looked back at me. "You thought what."

"I thought you were cheating on me."

"Naruto, I would never cheat on you." He gripped the ledge tighter. "You should know that."

"I know," I said. "I know that."

Sasuke shook his head. "You didn't. You obviously didn't. Or else you wouldn't have done that."

"Well," I said. "That's not the only reason I did that."

He looked at me confused. "What?"

"I... I was worried about you."

"About me?"

Yeah...

"Yeah. I thought something was wrong."

He shook his head. "Nothing is wrong."

I stared at him. "Sasuke."

"What?"

"Don't lie to me."

He stared at me. "There's nothing wrong," He whispered.

"Uh-huh. Then explain this," I said. "I got a call today."

"A call?" He asked.

"Yeah. You know who called me?"

He cringed. "An investigator?"

"How did you know?"

"It seemed like that would happen," Sasuke said while looking at the view. "I told them your name. It was stupid of me."

"Sasuke... That's not the point!"

"What is it then?"

What is it then?

What is it then?!

"A lot of stuff can happen, Sasuke," I said.

"Okay! What do you want me to say?" He asked. "I'm sorry that you got dragged into this? Because I am. I really am sorry, Naruto. "

"Don't say sorry for that!" I yelled.

He stared at me. "What?"

"I'm happy you dragged me into this," I said. "I'm really happy."

"Why?" He asked bewildered.

Why?

I laughed. "Because I love you. I want to be there for you. I... I want to help you."

He smiled. "Really?"

"Yes..."

"I'm sorry for being mean to you," He said.

I smiled. "It's okay," I said. "You can make it up to me."

He laughed. "Thank you.".

"For what?" I asked.

"For being there for me," He said. "But you know that if you do that you'll go to jail too."

"They told me."

"And you still want to be by my side?"

"Of course," I said. "Plus... I just came up with a plan."

Sasuke groaned. "Oh no."

This one is good!

I think...

Let's hope...

"The only way to stop us from going to jail is if we prove your brother is innocent," I said. "Get it?"

Sasuke nodded. "That's a great plan, but it can take a long time."

I grabbed his hand. "We have that time."

He blushed. "Dobe..."

"Shut up teme," I said. "I'm trying to help."

"Thank you," Sasuke whispered.

"Just one thing," I said.

"What?"

"How are we suppose to find this guy?"

"I'll do the research and stuff," He said. "And you can tell my brother about what we're doing."

Whoa!

"You know where your brother is?"

"Yes," Sasuke said.

"How?"

"This is also why I couldn't call you this summer," He said. "I found my brother and the police found out. They've been trying to track him down since then." He squeezed my hand tighter. "They have been listening to all my phone calls an-"

Oh.

"That's why you didn't call me."

"Yeah... I didn't want to get you involved with this."

I nodded my head. "Where's your brother?"

Sasuke took a deep breath and stared at me, but he didn't speak.

Oh god.

"Sasuke. Do you not trust me?"

"No," He said.

"You don't trust me?" I asked with disbelief.

"No! I meant no as in I do trust you."

"Oh," I said. "That makes sense."

He laughed. "He's somewhere secret. I'll show you soon."

Maybe we should have more people to help.

"Should we get our friends to help us?" I asked.

"No. No. No," He said while letting go of my hand. "I don't want any more people that I care about to be involved in this."

Aw....

"Aw! That's so cute," I said.

"Shut up," Sasuke said while blushing.

"I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you, too." He smiled and hugged me, but pulled away seconds later. "You smell like a dog," He said.

Damn dog...

Sasuke would have kissed me.

"That's because there is one in my room," I said.

He tilted his head to the side. "That's not a nice thing to say about Shino."

I laughed. "No. I mean I really have a dog in my room!"

He stared at me. "Why is there a dog in your room?"

"Kiba asked me to take care of it because his teacher was catching on to him."

Sasuke shook his head. "How stupid."

"You can say that again," I said. "By the way, you missed a lot of stuff."

He smiled. "What did I miss?"

"Gaara likes Neji."

He stared at me. "You... didn't... know that?" He asked.

"He told you?!" I yelled.

Sasuke started laughing. "No! I was just joking. I didn't know they liked each other."

I pouted. "Don't do that again."

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said. "I'll make it up to you."

I smirked. "You better."

He leaned forward and kissed me on the lips.

"Look who's back together!" Someone yelled.

Let me guess... Kiba.

Sasuke and I separated and glared at Kiba, Gaara, and Shino.

Gaara smirked. "Did we interrupted something?" He asked.

"Yes, you did," Sasuke and I said at the same time.

"Oh well," Gaara said while sitting next down.

I looked at Sasuke and he rolled his eyes.

"What's going on?" Gaara asked.

"Make out session. Want to watch?" I asked remembering what happened with Kiba.

"Don't you dare!" Kiba yelled.

Gaara shrugged. "I don't care," He said.

Sasuke glared at him. "Whatever," He muttered.

I laughed.

Everything is back to normal...

Well, almost.

I have a lot to do again, but with Sasuke I think I can do it.

"Did you hear what happened to Naruto's phone?" Shino asked Sasuke.

Oh... great...

"What happened to his phone?" Sasuke asked.

"He threw it on the ground during lunch," Kiba said while laughing.

"It was really funny," Gaara said.

"Why would you throw your phone?" Sasuke asked.

"I was talking to _someone_," I said.

"Oh," Sasuke said obviously understanding what I meant by someone.

"Yeah."

"Hey. Your birthday is coming up soon," Shino said. "Be happy."

"Yeah," Sasuke said while grabbing my hand. "We're going to have a lot of fun."

"That sounded totally wrong," Gaara said.

I blushed. "Shut up!"

They started laughing.

Sometimes I just want to smack Gaara...

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Review please! :D  
**

**I'm sorry that I'm not going to be writing for a few days. **

**Sorry! :( **

**Forgive me!**

**I will write and post in Florida! Don't worry... :D  
**

**Next Chapter: Birthday Fun**

**Thank you!**

**-KakashiLovingAnimeFreak**


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Whatever Happens

Dedicated to JessicA: Who won't stop asking me

about my other story.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! :( **

**I found a computer! Yay! Thank you Jeca!**

**Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Here is the next chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 11: Birthday Fun: Part One- Bowling

**Naruto's POV**

Hey! It's been awhile hasn't it? Anyway, Today I'm answering three questions.

0Misake0 Asked Question One: Who is Kiba's roommate?

Kiba's roommate is Shikamaru. I'll tell you more about that in the next intro.

0Misake0 Asked Question Two: Who is Gaara's roommate?

Gaara's roommate is Kankuro. I will tell you more about him soon, too.

Unreasonable Idiot Asked Question Three: What would be my reaction if I saw Sasuke, in a Lolita dress, singing happy birthday to me? Would I freak out or would I jump him?

Wow. I don't think Sasuke would put on a dress and do that for me.

Hmm.

I guess I would freak out if Sasuke did that…

But now that I think about it…

After a minute of shock I'd jump him. I really would…

Maybe I should ask Sasuke to do that for my birthday…

But then again, I think he would bop me over the head and say stuff like, "I would never to that." Or "That's what the uke does." Then he would probably suggest that I should do that for him…

Awkward…

Let's continue the story…

~Whatever Happens~

I sat on Sasuke's bed watching him go through his closet looking for a shirt.

He is so hot…

Sasuke took out a blue shirt and put it on. "Want to go bowling or to the movies first?" He asked while turning to look at me.

I smiled and got off the bed. "I'm not sure," I said while walking up to him and putting my arms around his neck.

"Not sure about which one?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"The movies," I snuggled into his neck. "I can't guarantee that I'll be able to watch the movie."

He chuckled. "I don't think I'll be able to either."

I lifted my head off his shoulder and looked at him. "Who could with me by their side?!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Dobe."

I smiled and in a teasing voice I said, "You know you love me."

"Of course," He said while leaning forward and giving me a quick kiss. "We have to get going."

"And why do we have to get going?"

Sasuke glared at me. "Do you just like hearing it or something?"

I gave him a puppy face. "Please."

"Don't do that face."

It always works.

He sighed. "Happy Birthday," he said sweetly.

Hehe

I smiled. "Thank you!" I kissed him on the cheek.

"Why do you want me say Happy Birthday every five minutes?"

I huffed. "Well, sorry that I like hearing you say that," I said. "It's so cute when you say it."

"Cute?" He asked shocked.

I rolled my eyes. "Nothings wrong with being cute," I muttered. Then out loud I said, "Fine. It's hot, sexy, whatever you name it."

Sasuke smirked and separated from me. "Let's go." He grabbed my hand and we walked out of his room.

Blub Blub Blub…

As we walked hand in hand into the bowling ally I was filled with excitement. I was practically jumping up and down.

What?! It's my first time here.

"Calm down, Dobe," Sasuke chuckled. "You look like a five year old."

"I can't help it," I said. "It's my first time here."

Sasuke laughed and let go of my hand, but I quickly grabbed his hand back. "What's wrong?" He asked.

I blushed. "I'm nervous too!"

Sasuke chuckled. "Let's go get the things we need."

I nodded and smiled. "Okay."

Blub Blub Blub…

Sasuke and I were in one of the lanes.

Awesome!

"This is so cool!" I exclaimed.

Sasuke was smiling and holding a blue bowling ball. "Want to go first?"

I smiled. "Yeah!"

"Here," He handed me the bowling ball.

I grabbed it and stumbled.

Holy shit!

This is heavy!

"Heavy?" Sasuke asked chuckling.

I glared at him. "No!"

Sasuke tilted his head to the side making him look cute. "Really?"

I blushed. "Fine!" I handed him the heavy bowling ball back to him. "It's heavy," I said. Sasuke laughed and I went and looked for a new lighter ball.

Teme!

How the hell can he hold that thing?

I looked at the bowling ball and their weight. I spotted and orange bowling ball and grabbed it. "As light as a feather." I smiled and went back to Sasuke.

Sasuke saw me and laughed. "Orange?"

I blushed and stood next to him. "I like orange!"

Sasuke smirked and said, "You go first."

I stared at him. "So… How do I do this?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "First, put your fingers into the holes," he said sarcastically.

"That's what he said," I said and Sasuke stared at me.

"What?"

"Nothing," I said and put three fingers into the three holes. "Now I just roll the ball with force down the lane thingy right?"

"Right."

I walked up a little and tired to get the right angle to slide the ball.

I should have let him go first!

I felt Sasuke's eyes on me and I turned and looked at him. "Can you stop staring at my ass?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I can't help it."

I rolled my eyes and looked back at the lane. As I was just about to release it, Sasuke said something.

"Naru, you have such a nice ass!"

I stumbled and gave the bowling ball much more force than it needed to.

Oh, shoot!

My bowling ball went flying into the next person's lane giving them a strike. I turned and looked at Sasuke. He was laughing. I blushed.

I could hear a little girl from that lane say, "Daddy, I made a strike!"

I walked up to Sasuke. "Why did you do that?"

Sasuke stopped laughing and smiled. "Because you were so concentrated, cute, and I didn't expect you to do throw the ball into the other lane," He said while laughing. "That was priceless!"

I pouted. "Meanie."

Sasuke sighed. "Fine," He said. "I won't do it again."

I smiled. "You better not!"

Sasuke laughed. "Just go try again."

I laughed.

Blub Blub Blub…

Sasuke and I walked out of the bowling ally hand in hand.

"Thanks Sasuke," I said. "This was a lot of fun."

"Yeah it was," Sasuke said.

"So," I said and he looked at me. "Where are we going next?"

Sasuke was quiet for a few seconds. "Want to go ice skating?"

My eyes went wide. "I can't ice skate!"

Sasuke laughed and started walking in a different direction. "Perfect. Let's go!"

"You just want to see fall don't you!"

How mean!

* * *

**Thank you!**

**Sorry it took a while! :)**

**Next Chapter is Part Two**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-KakashiLovingAnimeFreak**


	12. Chapter 12

Whatever Happens

Dedicated to JessicA: Who is a lot of

fun to be around!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! :( **

**I found a computer! Yay! Thank you Jeca!**

**Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Here is the next chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 12: Birthday Fun: Part Two- Ice Skating

**Naruto's POV**

Hello! Today I'm going to tell you about how I met Shikamaru.

How I met Shika was actually normal compared to others…

Hm…

Weird.

Anyway! It was freshman year. I was walking out side in the morning trying to find Sasuke. I was walking on the PE field looking left and right for him. All of a sudden I tripped and fell on something or someone.

"Get off me," I heard the person say.

I got off of him and sat next to him. "What are you even doing?"

He sighed. "How troublesome," he said. "I'm watching the clouds."

I looked up at the sky, which happened to be crystal clear. "Uh huh…"

"I'm sleeping."

"That makes more sense."

"Yeah," He said.

I sat there for a few seconds. "Have you seen Sasuke?"

He pointed toward the soccer field.

"Thanks!" I yelled and went running.

That's how we met…

Let's get back to the story…

~Whatever Happens~

We walked into the ice skating place and went to the line to get your skates.

"This will be fun," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, for you," I mumbled.

Sasuke glared at me. "What did you say?"

"This is going to be fun!"

"Thought so," He said.

Sasuke paid for the skates and we sat down on a bench to put it on.

Man! I haven't been ice skating since I was nine!

I finished putting my skates on. "I'm ready!"

Sasuke stood up. "There's not that many people here. That's good."

"Heck yeah," I said.

That means less people to see me fall.

I stood up and stumbled a little. Sasuke grabbed my arm. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"It's going to be cold," I said.

"Then I'll just have to keep you warm," He said.

I blushed. "Where do I put my shoes?" I asked him and he just stared at me. "What?"

"Do you have to ruin a romantic moment like that?"

I shrugged. "I just want to get this over with."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Just leave your shoes here."

"What if someone takes them?"

"No one will take your shoes."

"Fine," I said.

"Let's go," Sasuke said.

"You know what," I said.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm starting to get excided."

Blub Blub Blub…

"Naruto, Let go of the wall and skate with me!" Sasuke yelled.

"No!" I yelled while hanging onto the wall in the ice skating ring.

"Naruto," Sasuke said and tried to pull me off the wall.

He got me off the wall but as soon as he did I fell on top of him making us fall to the ice floor. I put my hands on Sasuke's chest and pulled myself up so I was kneeling but with my hands still on his chest. I was in between his legs.

Oh god.

I blushed. "This is a nice position," I laughed as I said this.

Sasuke glared and pushed me off him. "If anything, I'm on top."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," I said as he stood up.

He held out his hand. "Let me help you up."

I took his hand and he helped me. "Thanks."

"It's simple to ice skate," He said.

"Not for me."

Sasuke smiled. "Don't worry, Dobe. I'll teach you."

I blushed and smiled.

Blub Blub Blub…

Sasuke tried to teach me how to skate but I failed.

Epically…

Sasuke and I are now sitting down on a bench drinking hot chocolate.

"Sasuke?" I asked.

Sasuke looked at me. "Yes?"

"Ice skating was a lot of fun."

Sasuke smiled. "Really?"

"Yes," I said. "But the bruises are not so fun."

Sasuke laughed. "We only have one more place to go and that's not including the restaurant."

I thought about it. "No movies… so," I said. "The beach?"

"Yes," Sasuke said then taking a sip of his drink.

"Awesome!"

We finished our drinks and threw them away.

"Let's put on our shoes and get going," He said.

I can't wait!

"Okay," I said.

Sasuke took off his skates and put on his shoes quickly.

I took off my skates and put on my shoes. "I can't wait for the beach… wait… we don't even have our bathing suits."

"Don't worry about that."

"What?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Fine," I pouted.

"I'm not falling for that pout," Sasuke said while grabbing my skates and his. Then he walked up to the return place. Once he came back I was done with tying my shoes.

I stood up and grabbed his hand. "I'm ready!"

Sasuke smiled and kissed my cheek. "Let's go."

* * *

**Thank you!**

**WoOt! WoOt!**

**Next Chapter is Part Three**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-KakashiLovingAnimeFreak**


	13. Chapter 13

Whatever Happens

Dedicated to JessicA: Who is a lot of

fun to be around!

* * *

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! :( **

**Sorry for taking long! I just got back to my house. :) For those who are curious as to when I can't update and such, it's all on the calendar on my site. My website address is in my profile. Be sure to sign the guest book! :D**

**Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Here is the next chapter!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 13: Birthday Fun: Part Three- Beach Fun

**Naruto's POV**

Hey! What's going on people!? Me? I'm happy. I got two questions from two awesome reviewers.

Just remember if anyone else had a question to ask, just ask it!

Question one is from Beatnikmichelle: When and how did you meet Sakura and Ino? What did you think of them?

I met Sakura and Ino during freshman year. I saw them everywhere Sasuke was. Did you want to know how I met them face to face? It was at that time I spilled ramen all over Sasuke. After Sasuke stormed out of the cafeteria they came up to me yelling at me and calling me names. Not nice names either. What I think of them? Well, freshmen year I would have said they were bitches. However, now I would say they are okay.

Question two is from Unreasonable Idiot: have u ever been in a 14-15 hour long plane ride?

The most that I have been on is a 6-7 hour long plane ride and I can barely survive them. It is so boring on a plane. Don't you think it's boring? Anyway, The take offs and landings are the only fun parts because they make your stomach feel all weird and such. The turbulence is something I can live without. I really don't want to go on a 14-15 hour plane ride.

~Whatever Happens~

Sasuke and I sat down on a bench waiting for the bus to come.

"Why couldn't the beach be right next to the ice staking ring and the bowling ally?" I asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know."

"I hate buses ," I said. "One of us needs to get a car."

Sasuke tightened his grip on my hand. "It's just a bus," He said. "What's wrong with with it?"

"On the bus, there are people that stare at you for no reason."

"And?"

"It's annoying."

"If I remember correctly," Sasuke said. "Two weeks ago, on Sunday, you kept staring at me for no reason."

What?!

I let go of Sasuke's hand and looked at him"Wrong," I said.

"How am I wrong?"

"I had a reason!"

"What is this reason?"

"You looked really really hot that day."

Sasuke blushed and looked away. "What a stupid reason," He mumbled.

"Aw. Is Sasuke embarrassed?"

Sasuke looked back at me. "Shut up, Dobe!"

"Make me, Teme."

Sasuke smirked and stood up. "I would, but the bus is here." He started walking onto the bus.

"Pervert," I muttered as I went on after him. Sasuke payed for both of us and we sat down in a seat.

"Dobe?"

I turned and looked at Sasuke. "What?"

"Has today been fun for you?" He asked.

"Are you kidding?" I laughed. "This has been the best birthday ever." I smiled.

Sasuke smiled. "Good."

I slipped my hand into his. "Are we going to watch the sunset?"

It would be so romantic...

"I'm not telling you," He said.

"Fine!"

The bus stopped and Sasuke stood up. "Let's go."

"Okay," I said and stood up.

I wonder what he's planning.

Blub Blub Blub... (A/N: I miss that...)

Sasuke brought me to a spot on a beach where no one was. Seriously... you couldn't see people for miles.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at me. "Yes?"

"Why is there no one here?"

Sasuke shrugged. "So, we can have time... alone."

I laughed. "Do you know how perverted that sounds?"

Sasuke looked at me seriously. "Uh huh."

I stared at him shocked. "W-what?"

Sasuke smiled and laughed. "Don't worry, Dobe. I won't do anything till your ready."

I smiled. "Really?"

Wait. He's ready for that!?

"Wait!" I yelled.

"What?"

I blushed. "Uh... Never mind."

Sasuke stared at me. "Right..."

I sat down on the sand and started taking off my sneakers. Sasuke sat next to me and took off his sneakers. "What are we going to do?"

"I was thinking we could go for a swim," He said while standing up.

"Um... Sasuke?" I stood up next to him.

"Yes?"

"We're in our clothes. We can't go in."

Sasuke smirked. "Who said we're going in with our clothes on?"

"W-what?!" I yelled. "Sasuke, keep this pg-13!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'll keep this however I want." Sasuke kissed me on the lips.

I closed my eyes and kissed back.

God damn it! Why am I so weak against him?

I felt his hands on the hem of my shirt pulling it up.

I can't believe he's doing this...

I can't believe I'm along going with it.

Sasuke broke the kiss to get my shirt over my head. Once my shirt was off he went right back to kissing me. I felt his hands at the top of my pants trying to unbutton them.

Oh fuck no!

I pulled away from him. "What the heck are you doing?!"

"Getting you ready to swim."

"I am not swimming naked!" I yelled.

"Who said we're going naked?"

I blushed. "Uh..."

Sasuke smirked. "Pervert."

"You shouldn't be talking!"

"Let's get ready," He said.

"I'll undress myself!"

Sasuke held his hands up. "Fine."

I watched Sasuke as he took off his shirt and his pants to reveal his blue boxers.

Oh god.

I'm a pervert.

"Naruto?"

"Y-yes?"

"Stop staring at me and take off your pants."

I blushed a dark red. "I wasn't staring at you!" I yelled as I took off my pants to reveal my Halloween boxers.

Sasuke laughed. "At least you're wearing them in the right month this time."

"Shut up!"

Sasuke laughed and said, "Let's go."

Damn Sasuke, making me embarrassed.

I watched Sasuke as we went into the salty water.

Damn it...

What if he finds out that I can't swim?

"Naruto."

"On my way," I said.

I ran to the water. I made sure that my feet could touch the ground. Sasuke, being Sasuke, went farther into the ocean.

"Naruto, come over here."

"No!"

"Dobe, get over here!"

"No!"

"Dobe,"

"I am not going-"

"Do you know how to swim?"

I blushed. " Of course!"

"Then come over here."

"I don't feel like it!"

Sasuke swam over to me and grabbed my arm. "Get over here," He said and started pulling me.

"No!" I yelled and attached myself to him. "I can't swim! There! I said it!"

Sasuke laughed. "Dobe."

"What?"

"Your feet can still touch the ground."

"..." I let go of him. "Hehe... I knew that."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Since you can't swim we'll stay right here."

I smiled. "Thanks."

Sasuke wrapped him arms around my waist and pulled me closer. "I love you," He said.

"I love you, too."

I wrapped my arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him.

I love him so much...

Blub Blub Blub...

Sasuke and I put our clothes back on and walked back to the bus stop.

"I wish we could have stayed here longer," I said.

"Sorry dobe," Sasuke said. "It's late, we have to go back to the school and get ready for dinner."

I sighed. "Fine."

"Today was really nice."

"It was," I said. "Thanks."

Sasuke smiled. "I learned a lot about you that I didn't know before," He said smiling. "You can't bowl, swim, or ice skate."

"Haha. Very funny."

"It was."

"Well, I learned a few things about myself too."

"Really?" Sasuke asked confused. "Like what?"

"I'm a total pervert," I said remembering all the things that happened today.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Next Chapter: Birthday Fun: Part Four- Dinner**

**Thank you!**

**-KakashiLovingAnimeFreak**


	14. Chapter 14

Whatever Happens

Dedicated to JessicA: Who has reached her goal!

:D

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! :( **

**:) For those who are curious as to when I can't update and such, it's all on the calendar on my site. My website address is in my profile. Be sure to sign the guest book! :D**

**Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Here is the next chapter!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 14: Birthday Fun: Part Four- Dinner

**Naruto's POV**

What's up? Nothing? Okay! Here we go!

TheAuthoressAnonymous asked: What's your favorite show?

Um... I don't really watch anything. However, if I had to choose a show then it would be _Family Guy. _It's funny, random, and time flies when your watching it.

0Misake0, in her review, said: Oh yeah...and naruto's right..someone's gotta get car..just..before even GETTING the car...go through the license's process..

Don't worry! Sasuke has his license and I just have my permit. Tear. I will take the test to get my license soon! Oh! Also the question you asked in your review... Um... I have no comment *Blush*. It's all Sasuke's fault!

~Whatever Happens~

I walked into my room to see Shino feeding his bugs.

Oh... Great. Bugs.

"Hey, Shino!"

"Hey," He said. "What are you doing home?"

"I'm only here for a few minutes," I said while grabbing clean clothes. "I have to change and meet Sasuke in the front of the school, so we can eat."

"And why are you changing?" Shino asked while looking at me.

"Because my boxers are wet."

"... What you just said sounded-"

"Perverted? I know," I said as I walked into the bathroom to change.

"No. I was about to say like you peed in your pants," He said. "I never thought about it in a perverted way."

"Whatever," I mumbled while blushing.

"Someone's turning into a pervert."

"Shut up!" I yelled and walked out of the bathroom after I was dressed.

"Have fun at dinner," Shino said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I said as I opened the door to leave.

"Naruto?"

I turned at looked at Shino. "Yes?"

"Happy birthday."

I smiled. "Thanks."

Blub Blub Blub...

I ran up to Sasuke and hugged him. "Hey!"

Sasuke laughed. "Hey, Dobe."

I stopped hugging him and grabbed his hand. "Where and how far is this place that we are going to?"

"This place is down the street and it's called-"

"Denny's," I said.

"Yes."

Yes!

"One of my favorite places to eat," I said.

"Well, I thought I'd take you here because you kept complaining last month that you wanted to go," he said while blushing.

"Thanks, Teme."

"Whatever, Dobe." He started walking. "Let's go."

I smiled. "Okay!"

We walked for eight minutes in silence...

God, I hate silence.

I have to think of something and fast.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"How's the thing with your brother going?" As soon as I asked this, his grip on my hand tightened.

"Fine."

"Fine?"

What!?

"Just one word?"

"It's going okay," He said. "There! That's three words."

Maybe this wasn't the best subject to bring up.

"I'm sorry for bring that up, Sasuke."

"It's okay," He said. "Let's just not talk about that."

"Okay..."

"Today was a lot of fun, Dobe."

I smiled. "Yeah!"

Sasuke chuckled. "What was your favorite part?"

I blushed. "Um... The beach..."

Sasuke smirked. "Ah... So, you liked me undressing you?"

"What-No-I didn't mean that part!"

"Someone's a pervert," Sasuke said while smiling.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Who do you think I got it from?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Come on, Dobe."

Blub Blub Blub...

Sasuke and I ordered our food. We both got Country-Fried Steak and got to choose two side orders. I choose Hash Browns and French Fries. Sasuke choose Hash Browns and Mashed Potatoes. For our drinks we both got Pepsi.

"Is anything going on with Jiraiya?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing new," I said. "He's just 'researching' and writing... as usual."

Sasuke chuckled. "How is it going 'researching' with him?"

"Boring is for starters. However, there is a few times when it was fun."

"And, How was it fun?"

"Well, one time he mistaken this guy for a girl."

Sasuke laughed. "Really?"

I laughed with him. "Yeah. It was a lot of fun."

"I can imagine," Sasuke said.

"This just popped into my head," I said. "Where are you going to college?"

Sasuke stayed silent for a few seconds. "Wow."

"Yeah," I sighed.

"I totally forgot about college... What about you?"

"I'm just planing to go to community college."

My grades won't get me anywhere...

"I'll most likely go there, too."

"Are you serious!? Teme! You have the best grades ever."

"So," He said.

"You can go anywhere," I said.

"I want to be with you."

I blushed. "I don't want you to stay here because of me. Chose what you want."

"I did."

"Sas-"

"Naruto, Let's not talk about college on your birthday"

I sighed.

I did it again...

"Fine," I said. "I'll talk about it tomorrow."

Sasuke laughed. "If you remember."

Dang.

He got me there.

Blub Blub Blub...

Sasuke walked me to my room door.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry for ruining dinner."

God, I was so stupid.

"Dobe, Stop worrying." Sasuke gave me a quick kiss. "Good night."

"Wait."

"What is it?"

"Stay over tonight."

"Whoa." Sasuke smirked. "What are you thinking about, Mr. Pervert?"

I blushed. "I wasn't thinking about that!"

"Uh huh... Of course not."

Grrr

"TEME!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Next Chapter: Movie Times**

**Thank you!**

**-KakashiLovingAnimeFreak**


	15. Chapter 15

Whatever Happens

Dedicated to JessicA: Who is ... gah!... I know!

Crazy! :D

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! :( **

**:) For those who are curious as to when I can't update and such, it's all on the calendar on my site. My website address is in my profile. Be sure to sign the guest book! :D**

**Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Here is the next chapter!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 15: Movie Times

**Naruto's POV**

Hey! If you have a question... say it. I love to answer people. :)

Kyraaaa asked how did I meet Neji?

Well, it happened like this...

I was a freshmen when I met him. Neji was Sasuke's friend. Since he was Sasuke's friend... I wanted to get to know him. Well, one day he was alone in the locker room and I walked up to him and started talking to him.

"Hey, I'm Naruto."

"Hi..."

"So, You know Sasuke."

"Yes..."

"That's cool."

"Yeah. Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Do you believe in destiny?"

"Uh..."

I walked out after that and never really talked to him again. It was a weird question that he asked. Really weird.

~Whatever Happens~

"Shut up, Kiba, you're going to wake them up," I heard Gaara 's voice say.

They woke me up five minutes ago but I don't feel like telling them. All I wanted to do was snuggle closer to Sasuke.

"Why can't we wake them up!" Kiba yelled.

"Shh....," Shino whispered.

This was getting annoying.

"No!"

Sasuke sat up. "Shut up!" Sasuke yelled. "We are trying to sleep."

I sat up and looked at my friends. "Seriously... What's going on?"

"Happy late birthday!" They all said.

I smiled. "Thanks!"

I heard Sasuke sigh. "I guess that's it for sleeping," He said.

I kissed Sasuke on the cheek. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I love you," I said to him.

"I love you, too."

"Aw," Kiba said. "Stop that."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he muttered.

"Okay," Gaara said. "You two." He pointed to Sasuke and me. "Get dressed and let's have fun."

I tired to hold my laughter in.

Sasuke bopped me over the head and said, "Stop thinking perverted things."

I blushed. "I wasn't!"

"Naruto's becoming a pervert," Shino said.

"Just like Sasuke," Kiba said.

Sasuke grabbed my pillow and threw it at Kiba. "Stop talking."

"Go get dressed," Gaara said.

"Okay!" I grabbed Sasuke's hand. "Let's go get dressed."

Sasuke smirked. "Okay."

I let go of his hand and blushed. "Never mind. I'll go alone." I got up and grabbed some clean clothes and went to the bathroom. I quickly changes and went back out. "You may use the bathroom," I said to Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled and went to the bathroom to change.

"How was your date with Sasuke?" Gaara asked.

I smiled. "It was a lot of fun! We went bowling, ice skating, to the beach, and to Denny's."

"That seems exciting."

"It was." I felt someones arms wrap around my waist. I knew who it was of course. "Welcome back, Sasuke."

"Great to be back," Sasuke said.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "So, what are we doing today?"

"We think it would be cool to do a movie day," Kiba said.

"What kind of movies?" I asked.

I bet it's-

"Horror," Gaara said.

I knew it.

"No," I said.

"Why not!?" Kiba yelled.

"Naruto hates horror movies," Sasuke said.

Gaara smiled. "It's a chance for you to cuddle with Sasuke."

"I do that everyday," I said.

"Come on, Naruto," Sasuke said.

I smiled. "Fine."

"So, Sasuke says something and Naruto is just all in it," Kiba said.

Everyone turned and glared at him.

"Where do we get the movies?" I asked.

"We have them all set up," Kiba said.

I rolled my eyes. "Which movie is first?"

"The Ring," Shino said.

No!

"Why that one!?"

"I'm putting it in," Gaara said. "Now go to your spots."

"If we're going back to bed what was the point in changing?" I asked.

"Because no one wants to see you both in boxers only," Gaara said. "It's weird."

"Disturbing," Kiba added.

I glared at him and went to my spot next to Sasuke.

"Shino's bed only fits two people. Where are you going to be?" Kiba asked.

Gaara laughed. "I'm on the bed. You're on the floor."

Kiba huffed. "You're lucky I'm use to the floor," Kiba said while laying on the floor with a pillow.

I turned to Sasuke and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Stop that," Kiba yelled. "I can hear you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Like we care."

Kiba sat up and glared at me. "Where's Akamaru?"

Man... he can really change from subject to subject...

"My room," Sasuke said.

"Why!" Kiba yelled.

"He peed on Shino's bed and then Shino wanted him out of here," Sasuke said while laughing.

Kiba looked at Shino. "Is that true? You kicked him out."

"He peed on my bed," Shino said. "And he ate one of my roaches."

Thank god for that!

"How rude," Kiba said.

"Just watch the movie!" Gaara yelled and everyone stayed quiet.

I cuddled as close as I could to Sasuke.

I feel so tired.

Yesterday wiped me out.

I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep to the sound of Sasuke's heart beat ... and the voice of a screaming girl.

Blub Blub Blub....

"Naruto... Wake up," I heard Sasuke's voice.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "What?"

"You fell asleep through a lot of movies."

"What time is it?"

I wanna go back to sleep!

"Five o'clock."

"What!?"

"Shh... The others are asleep."

"Then why did you wake me up?" I asked.

"Sleeping for this long is bad for you?"

I smiled. "Who are you? My mother?"

"It would be awkward if I was..."

I laughed. "That's true."

"Did you have fun sleeping?" He asked.

Hell yeah!

"Yes."

"Wanna go get something to eat?"

"That's even better!"

Sasuke chuckled. "Quietly."

We got up quietly and put on our shoes.

Ramen! Here I come!

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Now It's back to the real action!**

**Next Chapter: More Problems?**

**Thank you!**

**-KakashiLovingAnimeFreak**


	16. Chapter 16

Whatever Happens

Dedicated to JessicA: Who is a dobe.

:)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! :( **

**:) For those who are curious as to when I can't update and such, it's all on the calendar on my site. My website address is in my profile. Be sure to sign the guest book! :D**

**Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Here is the next chapter!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 16: More Problems?

**Naruto's POV**

What's going on? Reading my story? That's cool. But! I need your help. Ask me a question about anything for the intro and I'll answer it! It can be totally random or stupid. I don't mind.

TheAuthoressAnonymous asked: How did you come to hate horror movies so much?

Well, It all started when I was little. Jiraiya wanted me to watch this horror movie called The Exorcist. It scared the living hell out of me. I had nightmares for almost a month. Ever since then I hated horror movies. Why the heck do people like to get scared? It's weird. Every time I think about that movie it gives me the chills.

0Misake0 asked: idk or remember if you already explained this but on the day you found out shino was your roomie and that your room was full of bugs..how in the HECK! did you fall asleep? i would be so creep out! especially when sleeping?

It was really hard to sleep with all those bugs looking at you . I would fall asleep around two or three in the morning. I got used to it after a while. I always sleep with Sasuke now. Because of that I don't pay attention to the bugs anymore. :D

~Whatever Happens~

Today is Monday and that means school. I walked into the line for breakfast and grabbed a red tray and plate from the pile that was slowly decreasing. I walked passed the cereal selection (I was sick of cereal) and saw the most tastiest meal you can ever have in the morning, pancakes. "Why didn't I come to this section sooner?" I questioned myself and grabbed three pancakes. I stacked them on top of each other. "Now time for the syrup," I muttered happily to myself. I grabbed the bottle filled with syrup and opened the yellow cap. I started to drown my pancakes in syrup. "Just the way I like it," I muttered to myself. I was in heaven!

"Isn't that a little too much, Naruto?" A voice behind me asked.

I stopped pouring and turned around to look at the person who just asked me that. It was Sakura. "Hey," I said to my pink-haired classmate. I still don't like her that much. After all, She _was_ my rival for Sasuke for quite sometime.

She smiled. "How long how we known each other?"

I was puzzled. "Since freshmen year..." Why did she ask that?

"Such a long time," She sighed. "And hasn't it been great?" She smiled again.

I wanted to laugh. What is she trying to do? "If you call threatening and yelling at me great, then it's been dandy."

Sakura stopped smiling. "Fine. I'll just say it," She said.

I closed the cap to the syrup bottle and put it down. "Go on."

"I need advice to get a guy-"

"Wait," I uttered loudly. I couldn't believe this. "Why is everyone coming up to me with their love problems? What do I look like to you? A matchmaker?" I was getting fed up. It was mostly because I think the guy she wants _is_ Sasuke.

"You did help Ino and Sai get back together. Why can't you help me if you helped her?"

I sighed. I don't think she's ever going to give up. "Fine. What do you want?"

"I need to get advice on how to get a guy jealous."

I was caught by surprise. "You want to get Sasuke jealous?" I barely can make him jealous.

Sakura stared at me for a second. "What? You think I want Sasuke?"

I stared at her confused. "Isn't that who we are talking about?"

"No. I don't like Sasuke anymore."

Wow. That's surprising. "Since when?"

"Since I realized he liked someone else," She said with a tint of sadness to her voice.

Doesn't look like she's completely over him. "Who is this guy?"

"Lee."

I stared blankly at her. "Doesn't he already like you?"

"Yeah. But he hasn't asked me out yet."

What? What is with women and making the guy they like jealous? I never tried to make Sasuke jealous. Wait. Did I just call myself a girl? "I don't know. Get a stupid guy to be your pretend boyfriend or something," I answered her question.

I saw her eyes light up and she smiled. "Wanna be that guy, Naruto?"

I stared at her amazed. "What?"

"Yeah! We can get Lee _and_ Sasuke jealous."

My eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. "W-what do you mean by getting Sasuke jealous?" Does she know that we're going out?

"Oh, come on," She said while putting her hands on her hips. "You and Sasuke totally like each other."

I felt my face heat up. "W-we do?"

"Yeah. Don't you want to see Sasuke get jealous?"

"Not really," I said truthfully. "I think it might be scary."

"He might get really jealous and tell you that he loves you."

He tells me that all the time. "No thanks." I turned around for a second to get a fork and a knife.

"He might even kiss you passionately in front of _everyone._"

I looked at her. "Everyone?" She nodded her head. "Hm." In front of everyone? Then everyone will know that we're together. I smiled. "Fine."

Sakura clapped. "We'll start in class today."

I nodded my head. "Yeah."

"See you later." Sakura bounced away leaving me alone.

Maybe I should tell Sasuke. No. He won't get jealous if he knows. I'll keep it a secret. "Whatever," I said to myself. I grabbed my red tray and walked over to where the chocolate milk was. I grabbed one and went walking off to where my friends are sitting. I noticed Gaara wasn't there.

I sat next to Sasuke. "Hey. Where's Gaara?"

"With Neji," Kiba replied.

"You really like to drown your pancakes in syrup," Sasuke laughed while saying this.

"Yeah. They're better like this." I grabbed my fork and knife and started eating my pancakes.

"I saw you talking to Sakura. What was that about?" He questioned.

"It was nothing. She was just asking for advice." I took and another bite of my pancakes. God, It was so good.

"Dobe, Stop doing that."

I stared at Sasuke bewildered. "Stop doing what?"

Sasuke pointed to my pancakes. "Every time you take a bite of that you start moaning." He smirked. "If you keep doing that I won't be able to control myself for much longer."

I felt my face heat up for the second time today. "Did I really do that?"

"Yeah," Kiba said. "But I understand. Pancakes are the best."

Crap. That's embarrassing. I better not do that again. "Hehe. I didn't know I was doing that."

Sasuke smiled. "Don't worry about it, Dobe."

Kiba laughed. "He's says that because he like hearing you doing that." I blushed and Sasuke sent him a death glare. "You know it's true! Right, Shino?"

Shino held his hands up. "I'm not in it."

I started laughing. I love hanging out with my friends. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke stopped glaring at Kiba and looked at me. "Yes?"

"What's going on with Gaara and Neji? Has Neji said anything?"

"Apparently, every time I'm sleeping in your room, Gaara is sleeping in mine."

I smiled. "Really?" Sasuke nodded his head. Great. I think they make a good couple. I can't believe Gaara didn't tell me this. I'm going to have to talk to him. "That's awesome."

"Yeah. Supposedly, they're getting more action than I am."

My mouth dropped as Sasuke said this. I punch his arm. "I don't know what to say about that." Kiba and Shino started laughing.

"Really?" Shino asked. "They're having sex?"

"I don't know," Sasuke said.

What? I stared at him confused. "Then why did you say that?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I thought that if I said that then we could have- never mind"

I glared at him. "We could have what?" Did he mean? "You perverted teme."

Sasuke smiled. "You're the one who make me think of it."

"How did I make you- I don't wanna know."

Sasuke laughed and said, "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you, too." But, you might hate me when the Sakura thing comes.

"Stop doing that!" Kiba yelled.

I laughed. "Too ba-"

"Naruto," A familiar voice said.

I turned to see Kakashi and Iruka. "Hey," I said to them. Why are they at our table?

"What are you guys doing here?" Sasuke asked thinking the same thing as me.

"The principal wants you," Iruka said to me.

"What did I do now?" I sighed and got up from the table. "See you in class," I said to Sasuke. I walked out of the cafeteria wondering what I did wrong. I don't know what it could be. I opened the door to the main office and walked in. I walked up to the front desk. "Hello."

"Hello, Naruto." The old lady said. "Just go right in."

"Thanks." I walked right in to the principals office and sat in one of the chairs. "I don't know what I did. So, please explain."

"I will gladly explain," A voice answered from behind me.

I turned and saw a guy. He wasn't the principal. He was wearing a black suit and had brown hair up to the shoulders. He also had brown eyes. "Who are you?" I asked.

He smiled. "I'm Daiki."

I froze. "Daiki?" He couldn't mean...

He chuckled. "Don't remember me? We talk on the phone?" I felt my eyes widen. He smiled. "Do you remember me now?"

Oh. Shit.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**And for ending it here. . Hehe...  
**

**I hoped you liked this chapter! :D**

**Next Chapter: No way!**

**Thank you!**

**-KakashiLovingAnimeFreak**


	17. Chapter 17

Whatever Happens

Dedicated to JessicA: . makes me laugh

:)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! :(It's sad isn't it?  
**

**:) For those who are curious as to when I can't update and such, it's all on the calendar on my site. My website address is in my profile. Be sure to sign the guest book! :D**

**I hope you guys like my story! ^.^ Hehe.  
**

**Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Here is the next chapter!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 17: No way!

**Naruto's POV**

Hello! How is everyone doing? Good? Bad? That's nice. Here we go!

Brokendreamer49 asked: How did he meet Sai and why did he post the signs saying he had a small dick?

I met Sai freshman year. He and I never got along. He would always be glaring at me and calling me names. He would also call me blind and that I was the most dense person ever. He and I always got into arguments. So, one day I had enough of it and that's why I posted that sign about Sai.

0Misake0 asked: is sasuke your first love/crush/boyfriend? if not give me all the juicy details!

Sasuke is my first love/boyfriend, but I did have a little crush on someone before I met Sasuke. I was in eighth grade and her name was Harumi. She worked at the movie theater. I would go every Saturday just to see her. That was until I found out she had a girlfriend and I was fine with that. She was like seven years older than me anyway.

~Whatever Happens~

He chuckled. "Don't remember me? We talked on the phone?" I felt my eyes widen. He smiled. "Do you remember me now?"

Oh. Shit. This can't be happening. What is he doing here? I got off the chair and stared at him. "What do you want?"

He still had that stupid smile on his face. "I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" I played stupid.

"Stop playing stupid, Naruto." Daiki came closer to me. "It's about Sasuke's brother."

If he thinks I'm going to tell anything then he's an idiot. "I don't know anything."

"We just want to know where Itachi is. If you tell us then we will leave you two alone."

No. I don't trust him. At all. "I doesn't matter!" I growled. "You don't have any proof that he did that."

Daiki stared at me unacceptably. "I know you want to protect Itachi because he's important to Sasuke but you have to realize that we do have proof."

What is he talking about? He has no proof! "What's this proof that you have?"

"It's simple," Daiki answered. "He ran away."

What? That's their fucking proof? "That isn't proof. He could have ran away because he was scared. Scared to be put in jail even though he was innocent!"

Daiki stared at me with eyes full of anger. "He didn't have to run!" he yelled. "We could have found out if he was innocent or not!"

"You're a fucking lair!"

Daiki laughed. "You wanna know why he ran?!" he asked. "I'll fucking tell you! He ran away because he knew what he did was wrong and now he's using his god damn brother to get what he wants!"

"You have no fucking proof!"

"Just think about it for a second, Naruto," he said. "Why would he go to his brother, a seventeen year old kid that's still in school, to get him out of this crap he's in?! He could have gone to a real investigator. Someone with experience in this kind of stuff." Daiki took a deep breath. "Do you want to know why, Naruto? Why he chose Sasuke?" He asked. "It's because he knew Sasuke cared for him and would do anything for him, even if it means going to jail in his place..."

I felt myself on the verge of breaking down. "What do you want with me?" I asked with a trembling voice.

"I want you to talk to Sasuke. Reason with him. He needs to let go of Itachi. Itachi belongs in jail," Daiki said. "I'm sorry, Naruto. But, I'm begging you to help us get Itachi. Get Sasuke to tell you where his brother is."

I felt tears sting my eyes threatening to fall. "I-I don't know who to believe anymore..." My knees feel weak. I feel like I'm about to collapse.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," He repeated while walking to the door. "I hope to hear from you soon . We really need your help."

Once I heard the door close I fell to my knees crying. What's happening? I don't understand. "Sasuke, I don't understand... Why is everything so confusing?"

* * *

**Sorry for ending it short! I think this is the best part to end it. **

**Also please check out my first ever one-shot. I wrote Sasuke's POV and TheAuthoressAnonymous wrote Naruto's POV.**

**Next Chapter: Sasuke, Help me.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-KakashiLovingAnimeFreak**


	18. Chapter 18

Whatever Happens

Dedicated to JessicA: Pisses me off sometimes

:)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! :( **

**:) For those who are curious as to when I can't update and such, it's all on the calendar on my site. My website address is in my profile. Be sure to sign the guest book! :D**

**Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Here is the next chapter!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 18: Sasuke, Help Me.

**Naruto's POV**

Hello people! What's going on? You want to get on with the story? Fine. I'll just tell you what today's intro is about. Today's intro is about my first Halloween with Gaara.

I'm not that into Halloween. Halloween is where people like to scare the heck out of you. I don't like it. So, I never go out on Halloween. I was just inside my cozy house watching Disney Channel. That was until someone knocked on my door. I grabbed the bowl filled with candy (Yes. I don't like Halloween but it's not nice to not give out candy). When I opened my door I was surprised to see Gaara, but terrified because he was a zombie. He had blood on him and it looked real.

"Hey, Naruto," Gaara said while walking into my house. I closed the door and followed him to my living room. He set one of the bags he had down on the coffee table. "How come you're not dressed up?"

"I hate Halloween."

He smiled. "I knew you would say that." He replaced my bowl of candy with a big white bag. "Put the costume on. You can put it over the clothes you're wearing."

I opened the white bag and pulled out a big yellow thing and put it on. "Why am I a banana?"

"I thought you wouldn't like scary stuff." I watched Gaara as he dumped all my candy into his candy bag. "We'll do something funner than getting candy."

"Why?" I asked. "Because you're bag is full?"

He smirked and pulled out a carton of eggs. "No."

I started at him shocked. "We are not egging houses!"

"Why not?"

"Why should we even do that?" I asked.

"Because six people on this block didn't have candy."

I couldn't believe that he said that. I couldn't believe I agreed to it. All night we egged houses, ran away from angry people, and got egged from other kids. It was a lot of fun. Except for the guy who scared me by jumping out of a bush. I swear I ran all the way back to my house screaming. Gaara ran after me laughing. I hated him for that...

Let's get back to the story shall we? Oh! And that story is a secret between me and you guys. So don't tell anyone else.

Later!

~Whatever Happens~

I went to my room instead of going back to class. I laid in my bed staring at the ceiling trying to figure things out. What was going on? Who is telling the truth? Does it even matter? All these questions were running through my mind. Could Itachi be using Sasuke? Could Daiki be lying to me just to get Itachi? Who can I believe in? I don't understand anything!

"Naruto?"

I turned at looked at the person who disturbed my thoughts. "Shino." It must be lunch time by now.

"Are you crying?" he asked.

I wiped my eyes getting rid of the tears. "No..." It was obvious that I was lying. My eyes must be red by now.

"Naruto, What happened in the principals office? Do you want me to go get Sasuke?"

I wiped my eyes and sat up. "Can you, please?"

"Of course," Shino said and left the room.

What should I tell Sasuke? What if he hates me for being confused? Why is my life so damn fucking difficult?! My life use to be so easy and fun before I got together with-No! I'm glad to be with Sasuke! That damn investigator's words are getting to me. "Sasuke, help me," I whispered. What is the truth?

I heard the door slam open and I looked to see Sasuke. He looked worried. Sasuke sat next to me and asked, "Naruto, are you okay?"

"I-I'm confused."

Sasuke grabbed my chin and gently wiped away the tears that were falling. "Why are you confused? What happened?"

I need to tell him. I need his help. I need to know the truth. "I feel so bad."

Sasuke pulled me into a warm embrace. "Just tell me what happened."

I wrapped my arms around Sasuke. "Well, I-I went to the principals office and Daiki," As soon as I said his name I felt Sasuke tense up.

"He was there?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes..."

"Did he do something to you?"

"N-no. All he did was talk to me-"

Sasuke interrupted me. "Don't listen to anything he says."

I couldn't believe he was saying that. I pushed Sasuke away from me. "Don't listen!" I yelled unable to believe he said that. "It's too goddamn late for that!"

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Naruto, calm down."

"No!" I yelled as I got off the bed. I felt my eyes start sting again, daring me to cry once more. "I can't clam down! You don't know what he said to me! You don't know how convincing some of the things he said were! You don't know! You don't know how I felt, standing there, not knowing who was telling the truth! You don't goddamn know!"

Sasuke shot up and stood right in front of me. "You're right. I don't goddamn know how it felt to be standing there listening to that goddamn guy's fucking words! But, I do know how it felt ten years ago when I was fucking seven! What do you want, Naruto?! I already told you, that guy is fucking lying! What more to you fucking want?!"

I stared straight into his eyes and saw anger and sadness. "I-I don't know..."

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

"I don't know! I feel like my head is going to explode! Everything is so confusing!" It's just so confusing... Why is everything like this?! It was not suppose to be like this! "My life use to be so easy before we got together!" I felt my eyes widen after I said that. Oh god... "Oh god..." All traces of anger left Sasuke's eyes. "S-Sasuke, I didn't mean-"

"It's fine," he interrupted me and looked away from my voice. "I get it. I knew I shouldn't have brought you into this..." I watched him walk to the door unable to say anything. "I'm sorry, Naruto. Good-bye."

Once the door clicked closed I was on my knees crying again. Everything was just like before, but this time I wasn't crying because I was confused. It was because I lost the person most important to me. I... I lost Sasuke...

* * *

**Sasuke and Naruto broke up... *Tear***

**Next Chapter: Why is this happening?**

**I hope you liked it!  
**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-KakashiLovingAnimeFreak**


	19. Chapter 19

Whatever Happens

Dedicated to JessicA: Who makes me laugh at

random times :D

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! :( **

**:) For those who are curious as to when I can't update and such, it's all on the calendar on my site. My website address is in my profile. Be sure to sign the guest book! :D**

**Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Here is the next chapter!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 19: Why is this happening?

**Naruto's POV**

Hello! What's up? Sad? Angry? Happy? That's cool. Yesterday's intro was about my first Halloween with Gaara. So, today's intro will be about my first Thanksgiving with Gaara.

Gaara, for some reason, liked to come over to my house on holidays... uninvited. Anyway, I never really celebrated Thanksgiving. Jiraiya would always go to some store and check out this cashier all day. He tried to take me once but I knew it was going to be boring. So, today I was watching Pokemon while eating pizza. I heard someone knock on my door. I wondered if Jiraiya forgot his key. When I opened the door and found Gaara there. I was bewildered. Why was he here?

Gaara walked into my house and shut the door. "What's up?" he asked.

I stared at him for a second. "Watching TV. And eating. Wanna join?"

"Well... since you asked!" He followed me to the living room and we sat down on the couch. He stared at my box of pepperoni pizza. He looked around.

What the heck is he looking for? He turned and looked at me. "What?" I asked.

"No turkey?"

I wanted to slap him...

~Whatever Happens~

It's been a week. A whole week. A depressing one too. I feel bad. Without Sasuke I feel so... incomplete. Like everything is pointless. It's hard knowing he won't be there in the morning to greet me. It's hard seeing him everyday and not getting to talk to him. It's_ really_ hard not to run up to him and kiss him. I miss him terribly. Every time I would try to apologize he would walk away. It hurts. I think my friends are tired of me. I try to smile for them but I can't. I know people break up all the time but I... I love him so much! I'm failing my classes. My eyes are always red from crying myself to sleep. Sometimes I wonder if Sasuke's playing a joke and maybe he will pop out of nowhere calling me a dobe for thinking he would break up with me. I know it's stupid to believe but... I _can _hope can't I?

"Naruto?"

I looked at Shino and sat up slowly. "Yes?"

"I thought you would be hungry," he said as he handed me a plate full of pancakes. "And this." He took out a whole bottle of syrup out of his jackets pocket. "Gaara stole it. He said you can drown all your worries away."

"Thanks." I said as I started drowning my pancakes.

"I think Gaara's the most affected by this. He's not use to seeing you like this. No one is."

I stop pouring syrup on my pancakes. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize. Just get better. Okay?" I nodded my head. "Gaara also says to get your ass to class."

"I will."

Shino walked out of the room and I finished eating my pancakes. Gaara wants me to go to class. I'm going to have to face Sasuke again. I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away and went to the bathroom to change.

I walked into class ten minutes early. I spotted Sasuke sitting next to Neji and Sai. Just like before we got together. Shit. I wanted to cry again. I quickly went to sit next to Gaara.

"Hey," Gaara said as I sat down.

"Hey. Thanks for the syrup."

Gaara laughed. "Yeah. I thought it would cheer you up a little. I'm tired of the depressing Naruto. What happened to the fun and I'll-do-whatever-it-takes-to-get-Sasuke-back Naruto?"

I think he died... "He'll come back soon."

Gaara smiled. "I can only hope." I looked at Sasuke's table then back at Gaara. "Also, Shino's going to the nurses office to get you eye drops for the redness."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Gaara sighed. "Last time you guys weren't talking to each other you came up with plans to get him back. What's so different now?" I felt my eyes start to water and my vision got blurry. "Naruto, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up."

"This time it's real. I said something unforgivable."

"I don't think that's true. You and Sasuke were and are a perfect match. I think you two will get through this problem you have."

I wish that were true. Please let it be. "I hope so."

"Hello, My youthful students!" Gai-sensei walked to the middle of the room with his happy self. "This week we are going to do things different!"

"What is it, Gai-sensei!?" Lee shot up from his seat and asked.

"We are going to be helping ourselves this week. We will be locating our inner selfs and taking the problems we have and throwing them away." Gai gave everyone a thumbs up and smiled. "We will be doing this outside! Let's go!" He took off.

"Why does he always freak me out?" I heard Gaara mutter.

I sighed and got up from my seat. "I feel the same way..."

Once everyone was outside, Gai made us sit in a circle. It was _perfect. _I thought my day couldn't get any worse, but it did. I sat right across from Sasuke. I couldn't help but stare at him, but it looked like Sasuke could only do the opposite. He was staring at everything but me.

"Naruto," Gaara, who was sitting next to me, whispered. "Stop staring at him like a love sick puppy."

"I'm sorry." I felt the need to apologize.

"Stop saying sorry. It's annoying."

"Sorry-Oh! Sorry. Shit."

Gaara smiled. "Nice one."

"Okay," Gai said. "Now everyone, you need to relax. Once you are relaxed I want you to get in touch with your inner self. See what your inner self is saying to you." Gai-sensei looked around for a couple of seconds. "Sasuke, what does your inner self say?"

"My life has hit a turning point."

"Good. Lee?"

"This lesson is very youthful!"

"It is! Gaara?"

"Naruto is depressing me and someone in this circle looks great today." I glared at him but he just kept smiling while looking at Neji.

"Focusing on both negative and positive things. Great! Naruto, what does your inner self say?"

"My life sucks." Gaara elbowed me. "Ow."

"That's great Naruto! Focusing on the negative."

"Huh? It is?"

"Yes, because once you get rid of the negative then the only thing left is positive. It's very youthful!"

What? Why does he confuse me so much? "Yeah..." I agreed not even bothering to understand what he was saying.

I just blocked out what everyone was saying for the rest if the class. Before I knew it, it was lunch time. I didn't feel like eating. So, I just sat next to Shino on the PE field waiting for Gaara and Kiba. "What's going on in your class?" I asked Shino.

"Nothing. Normal work. You?"

I sighed remembering today. "You _don't _want to know."

Shino laughed. "I really don't."

I felt my phone start vibrating. I took it out of my pocket to see who was calling. Unknown caller. "I'll be right back," I said to Shino and walked to a tree where nobody was by. "Hello," I said as I answered it.

"Hello, Naruto."

"Who is this?"

"You forgot me already."

As soon as he said that I froze. "D-Daiki."

"Glad you remember." He laughed. "Did Sasuke tell you where is brother is hiding?"

I felt my blood start to boil. "No. We broke up."

"Aw. Why?"

"Because I didn't know who to believe in. I was confused."

"Some boyfriend you are."

"What do you mean by that?!"

"You're his boyfriend. You shouldn't question if he was telling the truth. A good boyfriend would have stayed by his side no matter what."

What?! "What are you talking about?! What-Why-What is happening? You kept kept telling me different things! First you're saying that Itachi is using Sasuke and you want me on your side. Then you're telling me that I should have sticked with Sasuke? Why are you confusing me?" I felt my voice start to crack. Why is he doing this? What does he want? This is all his fault!. "It's all your fault. It's your fault that I said that to Sasuke. It's your fault! Why are fucking around with me!? Why!? Why are you doing this to me!? "

"I don't have time for this, Naruto. Find out where Itachi is soon or else I will have to take drastic measures."

I heard a beeping noise after he said that. He hung up on me. "Don't have time for this," I repeated what he said. "It's your fucking fault." I closed my phone and shoved it into my pocket. "I feel light headed," I said to my self as I started walking back to my friends. As I was walking I started to sway a little. I felt dizzy and my vision was starting to go.

"Naruto!" A familiar voice yelled.

That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**Next Chapter: Drastic Measures**

**It's almost the end of the story. *****Tear***** Just a few more chapters.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-KakashiLovingAnimeFreak**


	20. Chapter 20

Whatever Happens

Dedicated to JessicA: Who I love a lot

xD

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! :( **

**:) For those who are curious as to when I can't update and such, it's all on the calendar on my site. My website address is in my profile. Be sure to sign the guest book! :D**

**Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Here is the next chapter!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 20: Drastic Measures

**Naruto's POV**

Hey! Here is today's intro!

Gaara'sCookiezz asked: What would you do if Gaara came and stole your ramen?

I'd probably kill him. No one steals my ramen! But, knowing Gaara, he might kill me before I kill him because I tried to kill him....

0Misake0 asked: How was life before Jiraiya and the others?

My dad and I didn't really have a permanent home. We kept on moving. When my mom died, by giving birth to me, my dad lost it. He was depressed. He really loved her. I always use to think it was my fault she died, that they both died, but I don't think about it that much anymore. I think they would want me to be happy. The answer to your question is that it was difficult.

I would just like to say that the next intro I do will be the last one. You know what that means right? Yup. The next chapter is the last chapter. I'm going to miss you guys. For the last intro Gaara, Shino, Kiba, Sasuke, and I will be answering any questions you guys have. So don't be afraid to ask any of us a question, okay? Good. Till next time!

~Whatever Happens~

I woke up to find myself in the nurses office. I sat up slowly trying to ease the dizziness.

"Naruto."

I looked at the person who called my name. "Tsunade, What happened?"

"You fainted from exhaustion," she said while handing me a glass of water.

"I haven't been able to sleep well since Sasuke and I broke up." Sasuke. I wonder how he's doing.

"Speaking of Sasuke," she said while sitting next to me. "You're lucky he caught you before you could hit your head."

"Sasuke caught me before I fell?" Sasuke... Was he the one who screamed my name?

"Yeah. He was panicking, wondering if you were going to be okay. He was really worried about you."

I smiled. Sasuke was worried about me? "Really?" I asked. He couldn't have been worried about me. He hates me now.

"Yes. You should have seen him. It was quite funny."

I let out a small laugh as I thought about it. "It sounds funny."

"I'm glad you smiled and laughed just now. Your friends have been telling me how gloomy you have been lately."

"It's been hard. The break up with Sasuke has really effected me. I miss him so much. I said something so rude and unforgivable. I don't think he'll ever take me back." I felt like crying for the billionth time this week.

"Naruto, I'm going to tell you something and I want you to listen carefully." I nodded my head. "You're like a son to me. I don't like seeing you like this. No one does. Within all these years that I have known you, Naruto, I have learned that you never give up. Ever since you met and fell in love with Sasuke you have been telling me that your going to do whatever it takes to get him. You said you were never going to give up and you never did. Until now. Are you really going to give up on him after an argument? Are you going to let him go?"

No. I don't want to let Sasuke go. I love him. I smiled. "You're right!" I gave Tsunade a quick hug and got off the bed. "I'm not going to give up. I'm not going to be depressed and hoping he'll come back to me. I have to do something. Something big. I have to come up with something." I walked to the door and opened it. "Thanks, Tsunade. You've always been like a mother to me."

"You're a good kid, Naruto."

"Whatever you say old hag."

"Naruto!" she yelled.

I ran out of the room laughing. I have to come up with the best way to get Sasuke back and apologize for what I said to him. It could take a while but... It'll be worth it. I won't give up. I ran down the hallway to see Gaara at his locker. I ran up to him. "Hey, Gaara!"

Gaara smiled. "Someone's back to their normal self."

"Yes!"

"I never knew falling unconscious would do that to you."

"I really want to smack you sometimes."

Gaara laughed. "So, what made you change?"

I smiled. "Tsunade helped me. I figured out that I'm not going to give up on Sasuke. I don't want Sasuke to leave me forever. That's why I decided that I'm going to come up with a master plan to get him back. I need to find out the best way to apologize and say I love him and I don't want to be away from him."

Gaara laughed. "A master plan?" He asked and I nodded my head. "That's the Naruto I know. Always with the plans."

I blushed. "Shut up! I will get Sasuke back!"

* * *

A few months past. It's now December third and I still haven't come up with a master plan. Ugh. If I want this to be the best then I need to have patience. Just keep thinking Naruto. I have to come up with the best thing. Something Sasuke would like...

I walked into the cafeteria and went to my usual table. "Good morning," I said to my friends as I sat down. The cafeteria was as loud as ever.

"Not going to eat breakfast?" Shino asked.

I quickly looked around to see if Sasuke was here. He wasn't here. "I am. I just wanted to ask you guys something."

"What is it?" Gaara asked and took a bit of his Frosted Flakes cereal.

"My plan to get Sasuke back."

"And?"

"I have no idea what to do..." I need something big!

"Really?" Kiba asked surprised. "You're like a master when it comes to plans."

"Yeah," Shino said agreeing with Kiba.

"I thought you would do everything you did on your birthday with him. You both seemed like you guys had fun."

"Kiba thats stup- perfect!" I yelled. Sasuke and I really did enjoy doing all those things together. It'll be great. "Kiba, you're so smart!" The only thing left to do is to get Sasuke to agree to go out with me.

"I know. I know. I'm glad you finally realized it."

"Yeah..." I said not really even paying any attention to him. I'll ask Sasuke right after breakfast. "I'm going to go get pancakes." I got up and walked to the breakfast line. I was just about to grab a tray when everything went fast. Before I knew it I was up against the wall, face forward, with my arms behind my back. The cafeteria went quiet and I could he a faint click sound from behind me.

I felt my heart go a hundred miles per hour. Is this what he meant by drastic measures...?

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are under arrest." As soon as I heard this I knew it was Daiki. "You are under arrest for helping a murderer hide." Shit. "You have the right to remain silent. If you give up the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you desire an attorney and cannot afford one, an attorney will be obtained for you before police questioning."

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**Next Chapter: This Is It...**

**Next chapter is the last *tear***

**I hope you stay with me for my next story called, The Demon In Me. Which is dedicated to 0Misake0.**

**I like to dedicate my stories to people. You never know, you could be the next person. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**-KakashiLovingAnimeFreak**


	21. Chapter 21

Whatever Happens

Dedicated to JessicA: Who I like shaking off

chairs xD

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! :( **

**:) For those who are curious as to when I can't update and such, it's all on the calendar on my site. My website address is in my profile. Be sure to sign the guest book! :D**

**Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Hope you like this chapter! The final one! Dun dun dun...**

**Most of this chapter is probably the intro. You guys asked a lot of questions. More than I thought people would.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 21: This is it...

**Naruto's POV**

"Hey guys!" I yelled excitedly. "Say hi guys," I said to my friends.

"Hi," they all said at the same time.

"This is the final chapter and we are here to answer your questions. So, let's get started." I unfolded the paper with all the questions on it. Whoa! That's a lot of questions... 0.o "The first set of questions are from Gaara'sCookiezz. The first question is to Kiba. Gaara'zCookiezz asked, 'How's it feel to be the non-gay one in the group? Yes Shino said he wasn't gay, but he likes butterflies. It counts,'" I said to Kiba.

"Yay! First question is mine." He laughed. "And you're the main character."

"Just answer the question," Sasuke said to him.

"Fine. I'm glad you think Shino counts because I do too. I think he's secretly hiding that he's gay. How it feels weird to be the non-gay one in the group. It's weird because you never know if they might like me-"

"Never," Sasuke, Gaara, and I said.

"Fine. I answered the question!" Kiba yelled.

"Okay. Next question," I said. "Is to me! Why the fuck do I like pancakes so much? They're the best food to have in the morning. Hm. All the sugary goodness. Doesn't everyone like pancakes?"

"I don't," Gaara said.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Next question is to Shino." I tried to hold my laughter while reading it. "'Are you sure your not gay? As in, you like dudes? You'd be a great uke!'" I couldn't help it. I started to laughing.

"I'm pretty positive that I'm not gay and no comment on the uke part." Shino turned at looked at me. "I wouldn't be laughing Naruto. You're an uke."

I stopped laughing. "I am not an uke!"

Sasuke laughed. "Yes you are."

I blushed. "Leave me alone! I am not an uke and I'm sure the fans know it!"

Sasuke laughed again and grabbed the paper with the questions on it. "That's all the questions from Gaara'sCookiezz. Next set of questions are from 0Misake0. Her first question is to me. How was life with out Naruto?" He looked at me then the paper. "Interesting. Next ques-"

"That's all you're saying?" I asked him. "One word?"

"Fine. It was interesting. Now it's three."

I don't think he likes questions. "Go on."

"Next one is to Gaara. She said to tell them about you and Neji," Sasuke said to Gaara.

"Hm," Gaara said. "Well, we are going out and having a lot of fun. If you know what I mean."

Kiba leaned to me. "I don't get it," He whispered.

"Me either," I said honestly.

"But that's all I can say with these idiots around," Gaara said. "Back to you Sasuke."

"Okay," Sasuke said. "Next question is to Kiba. She asked, what ever happened to Akamaru and how'd you sneak him in?"

"Well, Akamaru is still in Sasuke's room. Hehe. I got him in by waking up early in the morning, while all the teachers were asleep, and bringing him to my room. I also have to say thanks to my sister for bring him over."

"Next question is to Shino. Why are you so fascinated with bugs?" Sasuke asked.

"Bugs are great creatures. They do things that you probably don't know. Like the-"

"Let's not get into details," I said. "We have a lot of questions to go."

"Fine," Sasuke said. "Next question is to all of us. 'What happened to Ino and Sakura? they like...disappeared..'"

"I'll answer that," I said. "Well, Sai and Ino have been busy with each other. As for Sakura, after I blew off the plan, we never talked again."

"What plan?" Sasuke asked.

"Pfft. I didn't say plan."

"What did you say then?"

I grabbed the paper out of his hand. "Nothing!" I yelled. "The next questions are from TheAuthoressAnonymous. Her first question is to all of us. She asked, 'What is your favorite word and why?' My favorite word is fickle because it means likely to change."

"I like the word narcissistic. It's nicer than calling people self-centered," Kiba said.

"Wow. You know a big word," Gaara said. "My favorite word is malevolent. Look it up in a dictionary and you'll see why."

"I like the word subterfuge. It means escape a consequence or hide something," Sasuke said.

"I like the word bug," Shino said.

"Okaaay," I said. "Moving on. Next question is to Gaara. Do you and Neji have any pet names for each other?"

Gaara smiled and said, "No. If we did... I wouldn't tell anyone them."

"Gaara, she wants to know who's top."

"I am."

"Unreasonable Idiot asked a few questions too," I said. "She asked me, would I ever eat pancake flavored ramen, if there is such a thing? I know I like ramen and pancakes a lot. But! No, I wouldn't. That kinda sounds gross." It does... "Next question is to me again. Whatever happened to your jealousy plan with Sakura?"

"Why is everyone talking about this plan?" Sasuke asked me.

"There is no plan," I said to Sasuke. "I broke off the plan after Sasuke and I broke up."

"What?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Nothing. Nothing."

"Nar-"

"Next question is to you Sasuke! Unreasonable Idiot asked, Would you have murdered Daiki for arresting Naruto?"

"Yes."

"Okay! This is for people asking Kakashi_Loving_Anime_Freak for another sequel or Sasuke's POV. She said most likely not. If she does do one of those, it would be after the other stories she wants to write. Right now she wants to focus on her new story, The Demon In Me, which is dedicated to 0Misake0. To get one of her stories dedicated to you...you just need to support her and if she likes how much you support her, then she'll asked you if she can dedicate her next story to you. Why is dedication important? It's what keep her motivated to write. No motivation, no story. With that said. Here is the last chapter to the story." I will miss you guys...

~Whatever Happens~

Damn. How did it end up like this? Why did Daiki have to arrest me in front of fellow my classmates and schoolmates? Not to mention, I am now at a police station in one of those questioning rooms. You know, like the ones on TV shows, were theres a metal table in between you and the fucking police officer who arrested you. It's just like that. And that damn Daiki is the one sitting in front of me.

"You seem very happy to be here," sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"Who would be happy to be here," I growled. I hate this guy so much. I want to punch him. Really badly.

"You'd be surprised," he laughed.

"Only crazy people would like to be here-Oh! Whoops," I said sarcastically. "I didn't notice I was talking about you."

Daiki slammed his fist on the table. "Don't call me crazy. Dobe."

I glared at him. "Don't call me that! Only Sasuke can call me that!"

"Touchy."

"Say's the one who slam his fist on the metal table a minute ago."

"I hate kids," he muttered.

"I am not a kid!"

"Fine," he uttered. "'Young adult'."

"Whatever," I said to him. "Asshole," I muttered.

"That's not a nice thing to say, Naruto." He smiled wickedly. "Didn't _your _Parents teach you that?"

I gripped my chair tightly. "Jiraiya told me only to be nice to nice people." And your not one of them. Asshole.

"I wasn't talking about him."

He didn't mean... "You mean my biological parents?"

"Who else would I be talking about?" Daiki laughed.

"Leave them out of this," I hissed.

Daiki smirked. "It's not like it's your _fault_ they died." He was clearly saying it was my fault. "Or maybe it is..."

I know it's my fault. It's always my fault. I know it, but I don't need to hear it from this jerk! "What do you want?"

"You know what I want."

Sasuke's brother. "I don't know where he is!"

"I know."

I was bewildered. "What?"

Daiki laughed. "Are you really that stupid?" What? "This is what I planned. I made sure Sasuke wasn't in the cafeteria when I arrested yo-"

"Why?"

"That way he can hear about it."

What? "I don't get it."

"I made sure Sasuke wasn't in the lunchroom. That way he will hear what happened from his classmates and he'll have no choice but to reveal where is brother is to save you." I couldn't stop shaking my head. I disagree with everything he is saying. "Don't agree? Just think about it."

I _was _ going to think about it. I just don't think he'll give his brother up for me, his ex-boyfriend. It's not normal. I sighed. Now I'll go to jail and be with real criminals. Ones that have killed people and such. I'll also probably become one of their bitches since I'm small compared to them. Oh shit. What if I get raped? They always show it in TV shows and talk about it in real life. The showers and how it starts with soap. "I don't want to go to jail," I said out loud. A part of me wants Sasuke to rescue me but the other part knows that Sasuke should save his brother.

"Jail's not a good place. Don't worry though," he said surely. "You're not going to jail. Sasuke's going to walk through that door any minute now."

How does he know? Sasuke hates me. "If you think so..."

"It's kind of sad..."

"What is?" Huh?

"I mean... your mom died giving birth to you. Your dad died protecting you. Sasuke's going to give up someone important to him because of you." He looked at me. "It seems like everything is your fault."

I looked down at the table. My fault. Everything that happened is my fault. I'm sorry, Mom. You didn't even get to see me grow up. I'm sorry, Dad. If I didn't tell you that I wanted to go to that store then you would have never died. Sasuke, I'm really sorry for you. If I never met you , you would have been able to save your brother. "It's all my fault." I felt my eyes sting. Tears wanting, daring to come out.

"Yes. It i-"

"What are you saying to him?" A voice asked.

My head snapped up and I looked at the person. "Sasuke!" I yelled as I saw him. He looked at me and I finally realized it. He's here, that means... "It really is my fault."

Sasuke turned and glared at Daiki. "What the fuck did you say to him?!"

"I didn't say anything," Daiki said to him.

Sasuke grabbed Daiki by the shirt and slammed him into the wall. I jumped up and ran to Sasuke's side and tried to pull him off of Daiki. "Sasuke, let go of him!"

"Listen!" Daiki yelled. "Just tell me where Itachi is and I'll let Naruto go."

Sasuke stared to him and let him go. He was going to tell him?! "No! Sasuke, don't tell him," I told Sasuke.

Sasuke ignored me. "Downtown. In a warehouse, number 4357A."

Daiki smirked. "Good." He ran out of the room in less than a second.

Sasuke and I were alone. "Why did you tell him?"

"It's fine."

"No! It's not fine! Itachi-"

"Is safe."

"What?"

Sasuke turned and looked at me. "We found the guy who really killed my family. Itachi is going to tell the police and they'll catch this fucker."

I felt tears fall down my cheeks. "Sasuke..."

Sasuke froze. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just sorry. I'm really sorry."

Sasuke smiled and wiped my tears with his hand gently. "Dobe, don't be sorry. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is!"

Sasuke pulled me into a warm embrace. "No. It's not your fault."

I wrapped my arms around Sasuke. "Sasuke, I-"

"Naruto, can I say something first?"

"Yes." What is he going to say?

"I miss you. I love you and I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble, but I still want to be with you. Please take me back."

I smiled. "Teme," I said. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

Sasuke pulled away from me and I looked into his onyx eyes. "Really?" he asked.

"I love you."

Sasuke smirked. "I love you, too." He pulled me closer to him and gave me a kiss that left me breathless.

"I missed kissing you," I said.

Sasuke laughed. "There's a lot more coming," he said. "I have to make up for the time that I missed." He smiled.

I laughed. "You better make up for it."

* * *

Sasuke was right. They did get the guy. The guys name is Madara. He had a grudge against the Uchiha family, for some unknown reason. Itachi was free and finally got the normal life he wanted. It's a happy ending. The best part of is that Sasuke and I graduated school. Okay, I barely made it, but I still passed! Even though most people in the school think I'm a criminal now but whatever! To make the best graduation even better, Sasuke asked me to move in with him. I said yes of course! It was one of the best moments in my life. It was so great. I can't help but smile whenever I think about it.

With all that happened, I leaned a lot of things. Some more important than others. I learned that life can become crazy, confusing, and difficult at times. But, when it does become hectic we will always be there for each other. We'll do _whatever it takes _to get through it together. _Whatever happens _we will always be by each others side**...**

_What can I say? _We're in love...

* * *

**This is it! I hope you liked it. **

**Sorry that it's kinda short. I hope you guys still liked it though. :D**

**School is starting Wednesday. So, I won't be updating as quickly as I did before.  
**

**I also hope you read my sister's and my new one-shot! Hehe.**

**Also read my new story dedicated to 0Misake0, The Demon In Me. First chapter is coming out today or tomorrow. **

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Thanks to JessicA for being my muse and my motivation.**

**Thank you!**

**~KakashiLovingAnimeFreak**


End file.
